Beyond Reasoning
by AriesFireQn
Summary: Bella moves to live with Charlie in her freshman year of high school meets the Cullens falls for Edward. Edward cheats on her with Rosalie, she leaves for the summer and returns the person he wants most. I SUCK AT SUMMARIES and OWN NOTHING. Lemons later
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

**Summary –**

**Bella moves to live with Charlie in her sophomore year of high school meets the Cullens and falls for Edward. Edward cheats on her with Rosalie and she breaks ups with him. She leaves for the summer and as luck would have it turns into the person he wants most.**

**DISCLAIMER - ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO STEPHANIE MEYERS. **

**STORYLINE BELONGS TO ME.**

**Prologue**

I am different than other people, I have powers that I have not told anyone about and I don't know how I got them or where they came from. Sometimes they come in handy other times they just make me feel like a freak.

I met Edward and the Cullens in my sophomore year of high school; they were loners and so was I. I found out they were vampires by the middle of that school year and it didn't matter to me what he was, I was in love or at least I thought I was, before the end of the school year Edward and I were a couple. I didn't feel so alone anymore, but as with most things in my life we didn't last, however it was not for lack of trying on my part.

I always suspected there was something going on with them, Edward and Rosalie. I mean she is so beautiful and Queen like, but then there is also the added disadvantage that she was meant for him all along.

But because he dazzled me into loving him, NO let me be honest, I let myself be dazzled into believing him, because I loved him beyond reason and I didn't want to say no. He was my first love and I truly believed he loved me over her.

My other concern was for Emmett, loving, playful, loyally devoted Emmett. Does he even know; would he be as hurt as I am over their infidelity? Should I bother telling him just so someone else can be as hurt and disgusted as I am?

How could Rosalie treat him so callously like that? Did she even care that she was hurting Emmett with his teddy bear hugs and enormous ability to love someone?

Beyond looks, what could Edward possibly see in her – she's bitter, stuck up, overly in love with herself and her image, callous, malicious, and every other nasty word I can think of, she doesn't care about anyone else but herself. Her act of infidelity is completely shameful and she should be ashamed of herself for shattering the trust her husband and family has of her.

I can understand her wanting to hurt me because she's always been a bitch to me and now I completely understand why. She never made the effort to like me because I was in the way of her getting together with Edward. FUCKING BITCH!!! I hate her even more now.

So instead of confronting them about it I let it go, hoping against hope that he would MAN UP enough to tell me the truth. I mean I could honestly give a flying fuck about the skank, but him I trusted more than anyone, I trusted him beyond reason.

I didn't have any proof, so I let it go until I caught them together. I guess I just assumed that they both would be faithful to the relationships they were currently in, but I guess I just made an ass out of myself.

I think what hurts the most is that Alice knew and didn't say fucking shit to me, she's supposed to be my best friend and have my best interests at heart. NOT TO FUCKING MENTION that she's a fucking psychic and probably saw every single fucking time they fucked. I don't know if I can forgive her now or ever or if I even want to at this point.

I realize now the other thing that hurts the most – he was always shielding me, never wanting to go beyond the chaste kisses, no caresses, brotherly hugs, I guess that's what should have sent off red flags, his brotherly pecks on the cheek or forehead. Everything that he won't do with me, he's done with her. If he didn't even want me, why be over jealous of my friendship with Jake?

I would have forgiven him anything except catching them together in a compromising position that he would never allow me to be in, FUCK I already have a father, and I wanted a boyfriend.

Does he even care how much he's hurt me? Or is his selfishness still stuck up his ass?

Did I also mention how utterly over-fucking-protective he is? Not allowing me to do anything, always hovering, preventing me from doing the simplest of things.

Yes, I admit that I am clumsy, but give me a fucking break. I can drive my own self to school, I can take a shower by myself, I have taken care of myself for 17 fucking years without him in my life and I DON'T NEED HIM NOW!

Maybe that's why it doesn't hurt as much as I thought it would, because I don't _**NEED**_ him in my life, I _**WANTED**_ him in my life.

How did I not see all of this before? Oh yeah, mother fucking LOVE blinded me, or at least what I thought was love, maybe it was just a heavy case of infatuation gone overboard along with his ability to dazzle me. I realize now, my self-esteem wanted to be dazzled into believing that I was actually worth someone else's time and effort. But no more, because that was not how I was raised and I refuse to be someone else's pawn in the game of fucked up love.

I'm finally stepping up and declaring myself – I don't need Edward to justify who I am, I was a real person before he showed up into my life and I will be an even better one when I get him out of it. Starting NOW!!!


	2. Chapter 2 Caught

**Happy Reading**

**DISCLAIMER - ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO STEPHANIE MEYERS. **

**STORYLINE BELONGS TO ME.**

**Chapter 1**

My sixth sense told me to go over to the Cullens, Edward said they were all going to hunt and that I should come by tomorrow to see him, I found that odd since he always wants to see me or know where I am at all times, that in and of itself made me stop and think.

For some odd reason it has not kicked in this hard since I left Phoenix or maybe I was just ignoring it having thought I found something better. Nothing is better than your own powers, yes, I said powers, something I have not even told Edward about, but then there are still a lot of things that I have not told Edward about.

I never told him about the ability to teleport people and things, or the ability to become invisible or even the shield that surrounds me. He's never asked and I never bothered to bring it up, I think I was just waiting for him to be more interested in me than he let on. I was hoping that our relationship was not a farce, but apparently I am just a stand in for something better. But I digress.

So I teleported myself over there and stood outside listening to the moans, grunts and the mutterings of I love you between the two feeling my heart break and shatter.

Without thinking of the consequences I snapped my fingers and teleported the family to stand behind me, ignoring their gasps of shock at being somewhere else one second and standing next to me the next.

I listened as they finally heard the sounds coming from the house, ignored their collective intakes of breath listening to Edward and Rose fuck each other thinking no one could hear them. I turned and watched as Emmett's face crumbled in despair and agony before contorting in fury at the reality of the situation.

I reach out and place my hand on his shoulder in comfort and his anger dissipates instantly as he pulls me into a comforting hug, before he's instantly consumed by fury again at hearing Rosalie proclaim her love for Edward.

The kicker was hearing, "I loved you all along, more so now than before, more than Emmett."

Edward, "I love you Rosalie, more than I could ever love Bella."

The tears that I have been holding in run down my face as my knees buckle and I start to crumble to the ground, the only thing holding me up is Emmett's arms.

Emmett roars in fury, handing me off to Alice and Esme as he crashes through the front door and up the stairs intent on ripping Edward and Rose to shreds. The only thing that stops him is Jasper and Carlisle who don't want him killing them in an act of passion.

While he's trying to wrench himself out of their hands I pull myself out of Alice and Esme's hands glaring at Alice. I want so much to slap her but knowing it would hurt me more than her I growl out, "How could you not tell me Alice!?!? How long have you known and not said anything?? You're supposed to be my best friend who has my best interests at heart or how about your brother who's in more pain that I am?? Did you even care that this was hurting him just as much as it's hurt me??"

Esme gasps in shock, "YOU KNEW!?!?!"

Alice hangs her head responding, "I've known all along, I just thought they would break it off or would break up with Emmett and Bella before pursuing anything between themselves."

"Well you fucking thought wrong!!!" I snap as Edward and Rose finally comes out of the post-coital bliss to realize there's a house full of vampires and a human witnessing their shameful display.

She reaches out to me, "Bella please" she pleads.

"DO NOT fucking touch me, I can't even look at you right now." I snap turning away from her as Edward rushes down the stairs to my side and attempts to pull me into his arms.

"YOU!" I seethe, "HAVE GOT TO BE FUCKING KIDDING ME!!! You're going to attempt to hold me smelling like that mother fucking whore?"

"Bella please, it just happened" pleads Edward.

"Did it also just happen that you love her _more than I could ever love Bella_?"

He gasps in shock and takes a step back frantically looking from one family member to another.

"Didn't think we heard any of that, did you? Too busy fucking the skank to pay attention to the fact that your family witnessed your shame? Still going to claim that it 'just happened'? Did it 'just happen' every single FUCKING TIME!?!?!"

"Bella let's discuss this outside, just the two of us?" pleads Edward/

"Why so you can break up with me now. I DON'T FUCKING THINK SO!!! That's it Edward, you will not be the one to break up with me. FUCK YOU and FUCK YOU TOO Rosalie."

She rushes at me and I snap my fingers teleporting her to the muddy river behind the house. Smiling slightly as I hear a splash and her shriek of rage as Emmett stops struggling and busts out laughing uncontrollably instead.

I walk over towards Emmett and hug him murmuring, "I'm sorry Emmett, I know there is someone out there for you and you will find her. Be happy." I hug Carlisle, Esme and Jasper in turn thanking them for allowing me the opportunity to know each of them.

I turn to Alice and shake my head in disgust saying, "I'll never forgive you for this Alice. Don't look for me and stay out of my future."

I turn back to Edward, "All this time I thought it was me, I let myself be 'dazzled' into believing that you actually cared. All the things that should have made me stop and wonder I ignored, you never wanting to go beyond chaste kisses, no caresses, the hugs that were more brotherly. The only thing that confused me was you not wanting me to be friends with Jacob, but I'm at the point where I don't care what you think Edward. I'm done conforming to what _you_ want _me_ to be, it was always about what you wanted and I lost myself in you. Fuck OFF Edward and rot in hell, I don't ever want to see you again."

I snap my fingers once more and I am gone. I teleport back to the house and start packing, I call Renee and tell her that I am coming back to Phoenix for awhile making arrangements to get the first flight out, which happened to be this evening. It looks like my luck is about to change for the better, about fucking time.

When Charlie comes home I sit down and tell him everything, from the relationship with Edward, well not the part where he's a vampire, but everything else, including him cheating on me with Rosalie. I tell him that Alice knew but kept it from me and that if she comes by not to tell her where I've gone.

I tell him that I am going to go visit Renee for the summer, just to get away so I have some time to think and clear my head but that I would be back for the beginning of the school year.

Charlie understood my need to get away and told me that he would support me in whatever I needed. So I boarded the plane that evening intent on heading to Phoenix for a relaxing summer to clear my head and heal.

Little did I know this would be the most exciting summer I've had in a long time.


	3. Chapter 3 Catching Up

**Happy Reading**

**DISCLAIMER - ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO STEPHANIE MEYERS. **

**STORYLINE BELONGS TO ME.**

_Little did I know this would be the most exciting summer I've had in a long time._

Brushing my hair out of my face I put on my Gucci shades and thought about the car that was waiting for me at the airport parking lot, my new Citroen C-Metiise. It's a beautiful car and well worth the money I spent, not even available on the market in the states yet. Guess my summer was extremely well spent I think smirking. My summer proved to me that I am worthy of someone's time and attention.

**Flashback**

_Sitting in the airport waiting for my flight to board I was approached by a woman in a business suit, I would later learn that she worked for a modeling agency based out of Europe and her newest client was looking for a fresh face. Little did I know at the time how much of an opportunity this presented for me and it was a last minute decision so Alice would not see it. Even if she tried I have succeeded in blocking her completely, my ability to be invisible to people has come in handy._

_After getting to Phoenix, sitting down with Renee and explaining everything that happened, she readily agreed to allow me to go into modeling. She still wanted to travel with Phil for the summer and this enabled me to model overseas like I wanted._

_The experience was the greatest thing to happen to my life, I learned so much about me, I learned that self-esteem comes from the inside and as soon as I believe I am stronger I am, I learned that I am beautiful as I am and not to let anybody tell me differently, I learned that I am stronger than I appear to be and that the more confidence I have in myself the stronger I can be on the outside. _

_I learned about what I want in a relationship, about what I was willing to take or not take in a relationship, I learned not to lose myself in the relationship and that each person must bring something to complete the relationship or else there's nothing there._

_The best parts of my summer are that my clumsiness is completely gone, I made loads of money and I got a free makeover. What a makeover it was, even Alice couldn't do any better. _

**End Flashback**

Ah Alice, I miss my best friend, I am still trying to reconcile the fact that she lied to me and even though it took me the whole summer I have forgiven her, but I don't know if I would again. I will make sure that she knows that for future purposes, that this is a once chance only forgiveness deal.

I told Charlie that I would be coming in over the weekend and not to worry because I already had a ride. I told him not to tell anyone when I was coming back and that I would deal with everything on the first day of school, he agreed and something tells me only because he's glad that I came back.

I'm not worried about running into Edward or the rest of the Cullens; I did stay in touch with Emmett on the sly because he's my favorite out of all of them. I didn't tell him what I did over the summer but I did tell him that I was doing fine. I missed Esme and Carlisle simply because they are the nicest people that I have ever come across and the love encompasses everyone they come into contact with. Emmett told me how much they missed me and I believe it. I even missed Jasper and having him manipulate my emotions every once in awhile.

Truth be told, I missed Emmett the most because we are going through the same issues right now and we can relate more to each other than anyone else. Our friendship has blossomed into a tight ass bond that I don't think either one of us was prepared for, but that both of us are willing to accept. Damn, I can't wait to see him and get one of those bear hugs he's famous for.

**Emmett's POV**

I'm trying to occupy my mind right now playing video games because everyone is looking at me strangely, but FUCK I can't help it. MY Bella is coming back! MY Bella is coming back! MY Bella is coming back! MY Bella is coming back! MY Bella is coming back! MY Bella is coming back! MY Bella is coming back! MY Bella is coming back! MY Bella is coming back! YAY! I can't fucking wait!!!! I missed her so much, the time we've spent talking on the phone just wasn't enough to satisfy my need to have her near me.

WAIT!! Did I just call her _MY_ Bella? I did. Hmm, I wonder if she would have me, broken and all? If I stopped to think about it, I am falling for her, MY Bella, but I know neither one of us are prepared for that, or maybe it's just me because I know I love her.

She said that I would be surprised when I saw her and that she has changed drastically from the girl we knew before she left. I CAN'T FUCKING WAIT!!!

Damn, I meant to ask her during our last conversation why the Edward can't hear me when I think about her. Guess I will have to wait until Monday at school.

_Eck, fuck, what's that smell?_ I turn to see Edward and Rosalie walking in the door holding hands.

Rosalie tentatively smiles at me; I ignore her and turn back around to finish my game before I go hunting.

"Hey Jazzman, want to go grizzly hunting with me, have some brotherly bonding time?" I ask as I level up and save my score before standing up and stretching.

"Sure Emmett." Jasper says as he kisses Alice at the top of the stairs and walks down to meet me.

"Can I come with?" Edward asks turning to look at us.

I ask Jasper, "Did you hear a buzzing sound?" as I walk out the door and take off running into the woods.

**Edward POV**

I know he's been talking to Bella, but I can't ever get her number so I can call her. I've had doubts that this relationship with Rosalie is going to work out because she is way more high maintenance that Bella ever was. If it takes me the next 50 years to get her back I will, I'm only realizing now that she's gone how much I fucked up.

**Rosalie POV**

I really thought I was in love with Edward, but he can't seem to keep up with me. Hmmm I look good in this mirror, maybe I can convince Esme to let me have this one or at least find out where she got it from. I wonder if Emmett would take me back.

**Alice POV**

I miss my best friend; it's only now that I realize the damage I've done to our friendship. I hope she comes back, it scares me that I can't see her, even thought she told me not to look for her, I just peeked to see if I would ever see her again. If I do I will promise NEVER to keep information from her EVER again, her friendship means too much to me.

**Jasper POV**

I've got to get out of this house, between Alice's sadness and the angst between Edward and Rose, Emmett is the only one who seems to be happy around here. The parental units were getting antsy because Emmett still would not talk to Edward or Rosalie and I guess they are waiting for us to work things out on our own.

They figured since Edward and Rosalie got themselves into their mess they could get themselves out, personally I think they are extremely disappointed in how they, Edward especially, mishandled the situation. Both Carlisle and Esme believe since they apparently didn't get the cheating idea from them, that they should work things out on their own.

Emmett's sworn me to secrecy that Bella is coming back, even hinting that she's changed drastically from the person that we knew before she left. I get the feeling that Edward wishes now that things had turned out different, since he's sending out feelings that he's not happy with the way things are now with Rosalie. He made his bed, now he gets to sleep in it.

I'm just hoping that Bella gives Alice a chance to apologize, even thought I love my wife dearly lying to your best friend is just not something that you should do.

I am startled out of my thoughts as Emmett yells up "Hey Jazzman, want to go grizzly hunting with me, have some brotherly bonding time?"

"Sure Emmett." I say as I kiss Alice at the top of the stairs and walk down to meet him.

"Can I come with?" Edward asks turning to look at us.

Emmett asks me, "Did you hear a buzzing sound?" as he walks out the door and takes off running into the woods.

I turn to Edward and give him a sympathetic smile thinking _Give it some time Edward, his feelings are still raw_ as I walk out the door and take off after Emmett.

**Bella POV**

Stepping off the plane I make my way down to pick up my luggage before heading to the car port. I pick up my keys and smile as the valet brings my car around, giggling quietly as he attempts not to drool over the car. I tip him and get in glancing at the clock and noticing that I still have a little time to stop by the mall before I head to Forks.

I hit all the major shops, Nordstrom's, Macy's, Hot Topic, Charlotte Rouse, and last but not least DSW for those knee high boots I've been looking at. I have to say I outdid myself and didn't even need the help of my clothing specialist. Modeling seems to have brought out my inner fashionista. I piled my shopping bags into my car, and headed to Forks, stopping to pick something up for dinner so that I could have the extra time to spend time with Charlie and coordinate my clothes for the next few weeks.

As I got closer to Forks I realized that I missed Emmett so much that I needed to see him before school on Monday, I needed my Emmett fix.

WAIT! Did I just call him _MY_ Emmett? Yes, I guess I did and I have now come to the realization that I fell in love with him over the summer. He helped me to see myself for who I really am – an independent, loving, compassionate female who deserves to be loved as she loves. WOW!! FUCK ME, I love Emmett. I just don't think I am ready to tell him yet, what if he doesn't feel the same way, I don't know if I could handle that rejection so soon.

Stepping out of the car I gather my packages and head into the house, making a second trip to grab the food and alarm the car. Then decide that since I don't want anyone knowing that I'm back in town yet, I would pull the car into the garage. I click the alarm and close the garage door pulling my phone out of my pocket to dial Emmett's number.

Ring….Ring….Ring…maybe he's busy…

"McCarty"

"Hi, Emmett" I breathe out, realizing that I was holding my breath.

""Bella" Emmett whispers, "I'm so glad that you called. I missed you so much."

"I missed you too Emmett, more than I thought possible." I blush realizing that I said that out loud.

A pause then, "I feel the same Bella, I can't wait until Monday gets here."

"Why wait?" I ask, "Can you come over now?" I hold my breath again waiting for his answer.

He inhales sharply, "I'll be right there."

I hung up feeling lightheaded and loved simply because he dropped everything to come and see me. Maybe he does feels something for me, I wonder if I should ask him about it when he gets here.

I take my bags upstairs planning on organizing and unpacking later and just as I come back downstairs I hear the doorbell ring. Stopping by the mirror I fluff up my hair and straighten out my clothes before heading to the door.

I take a deep and turn the knob, opening the door to see Emmett standing there is all his Zeus like glory – tight poured in jeans and a black skin tight t-shirt that just cuddles the muscles rippling underneath it.

I smile at a stunned Emmett who just looks at me for a moment, takes a step back to check the address then just stands there with his mouth open and lust filling his eyes. He looks me up and down once, twice then a third time extremely slowly taking in my whole appearance, from my high heels to the tight dress pants, the tank top to the new tattoo, to the straight and darkened hair, finally lingering on my face and the hint of make-up I'm wearing that enhances my natural features.

He stands there for another few moments speechless as I giggle and do a little twirl before he finally finds his vocal cords.

"Bella" he breathes out barely above a whisper, "You…uh…um…you…wow…hmmm….you…sexy….hot….damn….uh….FUCK!"

I smile radiantly at him as I motion a now silent Emmett into the house, closing and locking the door then as I turn to him I am pulled into a tight hug as his lips crash down on mine.

I moan in delight having waited half the summer to feel his lips on mine as I wrap my arms tightly around his waist pressing myself as tight against him as possible.

**Emmett's POV**

I had to step back and double check the address to make sure I was at the right house.

Damn, damn and double damn. The new Bella is FUCKING HOT ASS SEXY!!! She was not lying when she said that she changed for the better. Whatever she did over the summer really made a difference and even though I loved the old Bella, I love the new Bella just as much. I have a hard time trying to tell her exactly how fucking fantastic she looks.

"Bella" I breathe out barely above a whisper, "You…uh…um…you…wow…hmmm….you…sexy….hot….damn….uh….FUCK!"

I feel my dick get hard just looking at her and knowing that I might actually have a chance to make her mine. FUCK I just want to take her here and now and as she motions me in I can't help myself, when she smiles at me I lose control and pull her into my arms tightly crashing my lips down on hers. Her moan of delight sends me over the edge as I tighten my arms around her and pull her closer to me.

I lose myself in the taste of her and neither of us hears the door open as Charlie clears his throat chuckling, "I'll leave you two alone to catch up" as he rushes into the kitchen looking for a beer.

I pull away and cradle her in my arms leaning my forehead against hers as I try and control the breathing that I don't really need. Smiling as she attempts to take in more breath, melting as her warm hand caresses my cheek and she tells me, "Damn Emmett, I've wanted to do that for half the summer."


	4. Chapter 4 Loving and Showing

**Happy Reading**

**DISCLAIMER - ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO STEPHANIE MEYERS. **

**STORYLINE BELONGS TO ME.**

"_Damn Emmett, I've wanted to do that for half the summer."_

**Emmett POV**

I smiled at her again before tightening my arms around her waist but just as I leaned down to kiss her again Charlie walks by clearing his throat then chuckling as he makes his way into the living room to watch the game.

She giggles and pecks me lightly on the lips before grabbing my hand and pulling me into the living room. She pulls me to stand in front of Charlie bringing my arm around her waist as she says, "Daddy, you remember Emmett McCarty?"

Charlie stands up and reaches out to shake my hand, "Pleasure to meet you Emmett. So are you and my daughter dating?"

My smile freezes on my face as Bella giggles then says, "Yes, he's going to be my new boyfriend, Daddy. I fell in love with him over the summer" as she turns to me and smiles brilliantly.

I am so blinded by her smile and beauty that all I can do is grin goofily and nod my head as Charlie releases my hand, chuckles as he glances between us before sitting back down mumbling, "Finally a sensible Cullen."

He turns around in his chair and says, "You know the drill Emmett, hurt my daughter and I hurt you, understand?"

I look into her eyes blinded by love and say, "I will never to anything to hurt her, Chief Swan, she is my all and I vow to love and care for her as long as she will have me."

Charlie gets back up claps me on the shoulder and says, "Call me Charlie and welcome to the family Emmett" as he walks past to go into the kitchen.

She tugs on my hand and I let her lead me up the stairs to her room.

**Bella POV**

I flush slightly wondering what made me say that to Charlie, I thought I was going to wait a little while, but then when he kissed me at the door all thoughts of waiting flew out the window.

I lead him up the stairs to my room and as soon as we hit the door he pulls my back against his chest and starts kissing up my neck as he wraps an arm around my waist and cups my chin with his other hand tilting my face up to his kiss. My mind blanks as my body dissolves in pleasure as I give myself over to the kiss and the feel of his arms around me, DAMN, not to mention the feel of his hard cock pressed up against my ass as he pulls me tighter against him.

I groan from the feel of his hard cock against my ass and it seems that's his undoing as he turns me around and I wrap my legs around his waist thrusting my hips against his.

We're interrupted by Charlie laughing as he yells up, "Just because I'm okay with you guys dating does not mean I'll tolerate any hanky panky in my house."

Both Emmett and I start laughing uncontrollably as I whisper against his lips, "Who says 'hanky panky' anymore?"

I loosen my legs from around his waist and attempt to stand up on my own but my legs have turned to jello as my knees buckle and Emmett tightens his arms around my waist to lead me over to the bed.

He chuckles at the state I'm in so I reach behind me to palm him through his jeans and chuckle at him when he groans and thrusts his hips against my hand. After placing me on the bed he streaks over to the window opens it wide and takes several deep breathes clenching and unclenching his hands until he's got his passion under control.

I can't ignore that my response is exactly the same as I take several deep breathes to calm my nerves and passion, then close my eyes because seeing him bending out the window just makes me cream my panties, GOD I WANT HIM SO BADLY RIGHT NOW!!!

I don't see Emmett as he turns and inhales deeply or the smirk on his face as he can smell me arousal. I squeeze my eyes closed tighter as I blush in embarrassment because I completely forgot about the heightened senses of a vampire.

I feel his cool palm cup my cheek and I lean my face into it savoring the comfort I'm getting from having him that close to me again, moaning lowly as his simple touch sends spasms of pleasure coursing through my core.

I hear him groan again as wraps his arms around my waist before pressing his face into the crevice at the top of my thighs and inhales deeply several times, exhaling cool air against my heat and before I know it the walls of my pussy tighten, my body trembles then shudders and my panties are completely soaked. Emmett growls in pleasure as I gasp in air realizing that he has brought me to an orgasm and we both still have all of our clothes on.

Emmett lifts his head as I open my eyes and smile at him then giggle when he says quietly, "You smell divine my Bella, I can't wait to taste you." I inhale sharply as an aftershock shudders through my body at his words.

"Emmett…uh…um..I-I-I'm….still….a virgin….." I stutter out as I blush in embarrassment.

"Edward's never touched you like that has he?" Emmett asks quietly.

I shake my head slowly and lower my eyes to my lap, then blush crimson when I realize exactly what happened again.

Emmett lifts my head and says, "We go as slow as you want, you will direct this relationship, I want to give you everything you could possible want, I want to anticipate your needs and want you to know that if there's anything that you want from me all you have to do is ask."

I cradle his face between my hands smiling as he closes his eyes moving his face side to side taking comfort in the simple act of warmth. I whisper, "Emmett I love you, don't take this the wrong way, please be honest with me, do you think we are moving too fast, should we take this slow, I don't want to lose you because I want to, I just want to be able to savor everything."

Emmett opens his eyes then cradles my face in between his palms as he whispers, "Bella I AM NOT EDWARD. I am not the stupid douche that he is, we can take this however you want, I know I don't know a lot about talking about my feelings, but I'm willing to learn if you are willing to teach me. We will be equals in this relationship and if there is anything I am doing wrong, please do not hesitate to let me know."

Looking deep in his eyes, I love the color as I say, "Can we be really affectionate without going overboard, I would love nothing more than lot of PDA's with you but I realize we are both recovering from bad relationships and I want this to be more than a rebound thing. I have no plans to take Edward back, I may forgive him someday but you hold my heart in the palm of your hands."

Emmett says, "This is NOT a rebound relationship, I think I've always been attracted to your warmth, your sensitivity, your ability to love and forgive, your intelligence, your hidden sex kitten, everything about you calls to me. I will never leave you and I have no intention of taking Rosalie back, so no matter what she does, says or how she acts around me, know that YOU, and ONLY YOU have my heart now and forever."

"Emmett, I know they are going to try everything they can to break us apart. Do you think the rest of the family will be okay with us being together?"

Emmett looks down sheepishly, "Well I already know one person who's on our side. I kind of told Jasper that we were still talking and about how I am falling in love with you, but swore him to secrecy, however, I don't know if he's told Alice anything. She's been kind of depressed since you left."

"Telling Jasper was okay, and I decided over the summer that I was going to forgive Alice, I'm going to need a shopping buddy. I'm more concerned about how Carlisle and Esme will feel, you know me dumping one brother to go after another. I really don't care what Edward and Rosalie think since I have no immediate plans on forgiving either of them. But the rest of the family means a lot to me."

Emmett gets up and sits next to me on the bed wrapping his arms around me as he plays with my fingers before saying, "I think Carlisle and Esme will be happy as long as we are happy, they already consider you one of their daughters. They realize that what happened before the beginning of the summer was not our fault at all and are laying the blame directly where it needs to be."

"I'm sorry I surprised you with the boyfriend label downstairs, in all honesty I had planned on waiting to see how you felt before I said anything, but then you kissed me…." I trailed off softly as he leans in and kisses me gently but passionately.

"Hmmm, just like that" I murmur "and my mind went completely blank. I didn't want to waste anymore time before declaring my feelings."

Emmett gives me an Eskimo kiss before saying, "I felt the exact same way, this whole summer the entire family kept looking at me funny, except for Jasper, because I was overjoyed whenever I got off the phone with you."

He leans back and looks at my slyly, "By the way, why can't Edward hear my thoughts when I think of you?"

Clasping his hands between mine I turn slightly to him and say, "Emmett I have several abilities that I haven't told anyone about, one of them is the ability to become invisible, my person, my thoughts, any thought someone else has about me, everything. With my shield I am able to expand that invisibility to include others if I want, and since I needed the space and time away from Edward I included you. I knew Edward would make attempt to contact me when I wasn't ready so…."

Emmett stared at me for a few moments before "SWEET!!!!!! I have a girlfriend with powers!!!! Damn, Jasper's going to be so jealous!!!!" He starts hopping up and down in excitement asking, "What are the others?"

I laugh glad for once that someone accepts them without question, "Well you already know about the teleportation, now the invisibility, I also have kind of like a sixth sense that lets me know when something bad is going to happen, then there is also the ability to tell when people are lying, there's a sort of ringing in my ears, it's kind of hard to explain. But that one only came about recently so I'm not too sure how powerful that one is going to be and I also don't know if I will get anymore."

Emmett, "WOW!"

"Yeah, I know."

"Bella, I want you to know that I will always love you as is forever, right?"

"When you mean forever, do you mean?" I ask him timidly.

"Only if you want to Bella, although I'm a little biased and I do want you for eternity" Emmett says quietly.

"I was hoping you would say that Emmett, because I do want to spend eternity with you."

"Bella, time for Emmett to go, school tomorrow" interrupts Charlie from downstairs.

"Will you come back later?" I ask shyly, "I've wanted to fall asleep in your arms all summer."

"I'll be back before you fall asleep tonight, my Bella" Emmett says as we both stand and I walk him down the stairs to say goodbye in front of Charlie.

We kiss each other on the cheek as Charlie stands watch, I giggle as Emmett growls in frustration because he can't kiss me like he wants to and I push him gently out the door.

I close the door and lean back against it, looking up as Charlie shuffles his feet for a few moments. It's only then that I realize I haven't given Charlie a proper welcome home like I intended and I feel like a bad daughter so I rush to him and hug him tightly smiling as he returns the hug.

We stay like that for a few moments before he steps back looks at me then say, "Well I take it your summer went well, you look gorgeous Bella. Tell me what you did."

I pull him over to the sofa to get comfortable as I tell him about my summer spent modeling in Europe, Asia, China, Japan, and France. To say that he's speechless is an understatement but he took it rather well especially since the experience opened my eyes to the world and everything that is out there. He's ecstatic to see that it helped me to get over _him _and his betrayal, but then again I don't think he thought he was ever good enough for me.

After eating then putting the food away and cleaning the kitchen I said goodnight to Charlie and headed up to bed. I took a shower, changed into my night clothes – no more sweat and tank tops for me, my inner fashionista brought on the designer boy short set sleep wear, did my hair like my stylist suggested and got in the bed. Jumping out to make sure the window was unlocked but closed to discourage any other night time visitors but the one that I wanted. I drifted off to sleep feeling a cool breeze of woods and peach cobbler then cold comforting arms as Emmett wrapped me up in his bear hug for the night.

**Emmett POV**

After I left Bella's house I immediately went to hunt taking down a few moose and a deer before heading back to the house. As I walked through the doors I caught Jasper's eyes and he smiled knowingly before the mask fell back down as Edward came down the stairs.

"Where were you?" Edward asks stopping at the bottom of the stairs.

I attempt to ignore him as I move to pass him but he blocks my path up the stairs before snapping, "I asked you a question! You can't ignore me forever Emmett."

I growl out, "Why is that any of your fucking business where I was Edward? You never cared before, why start now?"

"Because Rosalie was worried," he replies quickly "so were Esme and Alice."

I roar in anger as I stalk towards him, "Don't use Esme and Alice like that. What gives you the fucking right to question me after all you and the whore have done to destroy my life?!!! Who the fuck do you think you are, Edward? This world does not revolve around you and if you took the time to get your self-righteous head out of your ass you would realize that!!!! I don't answer to you and I damn sure don't answer to her anymore, don't take it out on me that she hasn't signed the divorce papers yet."

"What?!?" he asks shocked as he steps back to look at Rosalie who's standing at the top of the stairs looking down on the both of us pissed.

"What? She didn't tell you I filed for divorce the day after Bella left. My, my, my Edward, maybe you should have thought harder with the head between your shoulders instead of the fucked up one between your legs."

"You are a fucked up pair and you deserve one another. Sign the papers Rosalie because I don't ever want you back. Edward stay the FUCK away from me and if you ever question me or talk to me like I'm some child again I will rip off the protruding parts of your body and hide them where you can't ever find them, got it?" I demand grabbing his shirt and shoving him out the way as I head up to my room to shower and change before heading back out to Bella's.

**Jasper POV**

I send a heavy dose of calm and tranquility through the room knowing this is one of many confrontations that will arise when Bella comes back. Edward is really feening to talk to her, as if he's going to have a chance with Emmett blocking his way.

**Edward POV**

WTF, Emmett served her with divorce papers at the beginning of the summer and she still hasn't signed them. What have I gotten myself into?

**Rosalie POV**

I knew I couldn't depend on Emmett to keep his big trap shut.

**Carlisle and Esme POV**

Looking at each other they close the door of the study and continue surfing the internet for sound proof paneling knowing that things will only get worse before they get better. Thinking together, they decide to double the amount to make sure they have enough to panel their room as well.

**Alice POV**

_That smells like Bella's scent_ as Emmett walks by her door going to his room to shower. _I wonder if she's back in town_, then leans dejectedly back against the headboard realizing that she just might be and still has not forgiven her yet.

**Emmett POV**

Damn them both to the pits of hell!! I gotta get out of this house and back to Bella, just being around her calms my beast. So I rush to get showered and changed before jumping out my window and running as fast as I can to Bella's house. I scale the tree and climb in through the window, shutting the drapes then standing still as I take in the goddess lying on the bed in front of me.

"Hmm…Emmett…I love you" she says and that encourages me to walk slowly to her as I stare down at her in love, letting go of all my anger before I lay down next to her and pull her into my arms.

**Bella POV**

I woke up from the most erotically invoked dream I could have possibly had and rolled over to see Emmett grinning at me as he asked, "What kind of dream were you having, my sweetling? All night long you were moaning and gasping my name, was I in your dream?"

Wrapping my arms around him I reply huskily, "You are the star in all of my dreams, Emm" as I push myself flush against him.

He starts to kiss down my neck gently nudging my night shirt up as he rolls us so I'm on the bottom and he's only top with the majority of his weight on his arms. As he palms my breasts the nipples harden and contract shooting spasms of pleasure straight though my body to my core as I arch my back into his hands and thrust my hips up against his.

He growls in pleasure thrusting his hard cock against my core once, twice, three times getting harder by the second before dipping his head down to envelop the tip of my nipple between his lips pulling until its taunt and harder than a pebble.

He slowly kisses his way down my body inhaling my arousal through my boy shorts as he slips his tongue out to taste the skin of my leg, sucking on one spot creating a strawberry kiss before gazing up at me with lust filled eyes begging permission to taste the forbidden fruit.

I nod my head and shimmy out of my boy shorts with his assistance as he gazes down at me; I shiver as his eyes blacken with lust before he positions himself between my legs running his nose up my slit before dipping his head and diving in. He growls and grunts in pleasure as he sucks, nips, nibbles and thrusts his tongue so deep into my dripping wet pussy that I arch my back and bit my lip to keep from screaming out loud. Just as I think I can't take anymore he wraps his lips around my clit and starts sucking on it as he thrusts a finger, then two inside my pussy.

"Emmett…oh…Please….Em…baby…feels so good" I scramble to clear my mind but nothing can break through the lust induced haze that has sucked me in.

"Baby…you're so tight and wet….you taste so good…I can't get enough…." Before diving back in again replacing his fingers with his tongue, thrusting in and out then flicking my clit, but it's only when he says, "Cum for me, Bella" that my walls clench hard, shudders rack my body as I cum hard.

As I lay panting, I realize that Emmett has had no release and I look down at him asking, "Can I do the same for you, baby? I've never done it before but if you want to teach me I'm willing to learn."

He groans and shifts before sliding up to lay beside me cuddling up to me and saying, "As much as I would love to teach you how to please me, all I really wanted was to taste you and now that I have I am satisfied for awhile. Don't get me wrong, believe me when I say I would _**REALLY**_ love that, but I think we should wait. I got pleasure just from pleasuring you, my sweet and you are worth all the waiting in the world."

I roll over on my side wrapping my arms around his neck as tears run silently down my face and whisper, "What did I ever do to deserve you, Emmett?"

He kisses me gently as he whispers back, "I keep thinking and asking the same thing."

As I lean in to kiss his again I hear Charlie start to stir, OH MY GOD, I got oral sex while Charlie was sleeping and he never heard a thing!!!!

I giggle and Emmett realizes the same thing as I ask him, "Would you like to drive me to school today, you know so of a united front kind of thing? We can take my car; I think you might enjoy driving it."

Emmett looks at me questioningly as I stand up and stretch asking, "What kind of car do you have? I didn't see one outside when I can yesterday."

Walking over to him I say, "Then I guess you will have to meet me back here in an hour to see won't you."

Emmett growl playfully as he pulls me into a hug kissing down my neck before lightly smacking my ass and jumping out the window.

I laugh as I make my way towards the bathroom to start my day.

**Emmett POV**

As I run back to the house I savor the taste of Bella's arousal on my lips, grinning goofily as I drink down two deer before I get to the front door. I walk through slowly still with the pussy eating grin on my face as I pass Jasper who smiles knowingly and Edward who just continues to be frustrated because he doesn't know what's happening with me. Apparently the majority of my thoughts are being kept from him now and it appears to piss him off, maybe simply because he knows something is up.

As I walk past Alice and Jaspers room I lean in when I see Alice sitting on the bed sullenly.

"Better dress to impress today Alice, it's going to be a fabulous day." But before she can make any comments I dash to my room, shower and change then head back out before anyone can stop me.

I get back to Bella's to see her sitting on the porch in a grey shirt dress, black tights and black 3 inch heels with some Gucci shades on. I groan at the sight of her sexiness, wondering how I'm going to keep my hands to myself all day without sweeping her up and dashing back to her house to have my way with her.

As she hears me approach she lifts her arm, presses a button on some remote and the garage door opens to reveal a Citroen C Matisse in dark red. She giggles as she walks towards me and hands me the keys, then stand there with this shit eating grin on her face before saying, "Emmett baby we're going to be late for school."

**Bella POV**

"Emmett baby we're going to be late for school" I tell him after stunning him with my new car. He fists his hand in the air and rushes to the passenger door to let me in as he dashes to the driver's side sliding into the seat grinning madly.

He turns to me and asks, "Are you sure Bella?"

I buckle my seat belt and lean back comfortably waiting for him to start the car. The windows are tented to my specification so we can see out but no one can see whose driving. I thought it might be a little showy for Forks but after driving it around in Europe I can't really say that I care anymore what other people think.

As we pull up into the school parking lot, everyone is staring at the car with their mouths hanging open wondering who's in the car. Everyone including his family gasps in shock as Emmett steps out and goes around to the passenger side to open my door for me.

As I step out in style I spare a glance over at the rest of the Cullens, Alice is stunned speechless, Jasper is grinning widely from ear to ear giving Emmett a thumbs up, Rose looks like someone keyed her BMW and Edward, well there are no words to describe the look on his face, except PRICELESS.


	5. Chapter 5 Not With You

**Happy Reading**

**DISCLAIMER - ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO STEPHANIE MEYERS. **

**STORYLINE BELONGS TO ME.**

_As I step out in style I spare a glance over at the rest of the Cullens, Alice is stunned speechless, Jasper is grinning widely from ear to ear giving Emmett a thumbs up, Rose looks like someone keyed her BMW and Edward, well there are no words to describe the look on his face, except PRICELESS._

**Emmett POV**

I was so proud and honored to have Bella on my arms, more so now because if looks could kill I would be dead and ash from the fiery rage coming out of Edwards's eyes. But the thing that pissed me off the most was the look of utter disbelief on Rose's face, as if she couldn't believe that she's been upstaged by a puny human.

I grinned wide waiting as Bella approached Alice and gave her a hug, the look of joy shining from Alice's face could have restarted the sun, she was so happy.

**Bella POV**

Emmett alarms the car wraps his arm around my waist and we slowly make our way over to the rest of the Cullens. He leans down and kisses me on my head whispering, "Everything will be alright, I won't let anyone hurt you baby" as we are approached by Jasper and Alice.

I was inwardly laughing at the faces that Edward and Rosalie was making, those two vampires are utterly comical. Edward because he looked like he wanted to kill Emmett for being anywhere near me and Rosalie couldn't decide between jealousy and disbelief. I just couldn't decide if the jealousy was because of my car or the fact that I am with Emmett where she used to be.

I disentangle myself from Emmett to reach out and hug Jasper who whispers, "Bella, you look absolutely amazing" before releasing me then I move over to Alice. Who just looks at me stunned that I am dressed so well and I smile because now I understand what she enjoys so much about dressing up.

I place my hands on her shoulders tightly, look her in the eyes and say sternly, "Even though it took me the whole summer I forgive you for lying to me, I don't understand why you did it and maybe I will ask you about that in the future, but know this. IF YOU EVER LIE TO ME AGAIN, CONSIDER OUR FRIENDSHIP OVER. You want to be my friend then you WILL tell me what I want to know without keeping anything back. This is a onetime deal, Alice and I love you but I won't tolerate lies, do you understand me?"

Alice nods her head, tears threatening as I pull her into a long awaited hug. She sobs quietly but calms down when I say, "I missed you little pixie. Let's go shopping after school."

We pull apart and she starts bouncing up and down, excited to be back in my good graces and for the shopping trip this afternoon.

I decided that because I want to start my time back here on a good note that I would be courteous as my parents raised me to be. However, I would make the effort and do it from the comforting arms of my new boyfriend, Emmett. God I loved the sound of that. I walk back over to him and slip my arms around his waist kissing him on the cheek, since my heels gave me that extra height now, before turning to speak to the two douches.

"Good Morning Edward and Rosalie. How was your summer?" I ask feeling Emmett wrap one of his arms around my shoulders and pull me closer to him as he kisses the top of my head.

"H-H-Hello Bella" Edward stutters as he runs his eyes up and down my body lustfully.

"My face is up here!" I snap disgusted before turning to Rosalie who just sneers at me.

"Rose I'm just wondering if you're pissed because I'm with Emmett or because I'm driving a car that's not available here in the United States yet" I ask smiling innocently as she makes a move to lunge at me.

As Edward holds her back I say, "Remember what happened the last time you tried to attack me Rosalie. I would love to hear you explain your way out of why you look like a drowned rat."

I smirk at the shocked look on her face as Emmett lowers his head to kiss the back of my neck as he tried to hide his laughter, while Alice and Jasper struggle to keep a straight face.

Emmett surprises me by slipping his tongue out and running it up and down the back of my neck and my eyes close as I moan out loud remembering the feel of his tongue doing dirty naughty things to me this morning, my fingers clench into his shirt as my knees buckle and his arms tighten around me to hold me up.

I pull away looking at him blushing and whisper, "Emmett baby, we're in public. But save that thought for later……"

He growls as his eyes darken in lust then rage as Edward hisses in anger and jealousy, so I turn to him and snap, "WHAT. THE. FUCK. Edward!?!?! You made your choice before I left and now that I'm back and I look better than Rosalie you want me now. FUCK OFF!!! You lost to the better man, YES, EMMETT IS THE BETTER man and you don't stand a fucking chance now of getting me back, so claw the thought from your head or I'll fucking do it for you."

Edward shocked asks, "Bella what happened to you over the summer?"

"I FUCKING grew up" I snarl as I slip out of Emmett's arms grab Alice's hand and pull her along with me to the registrar's office. But after I took only a few steps I turn around rush back to Emmett jumping into his arms wrapping my legs around his waist tightly then kissing him passionately. My tongue slips between my lips and plunges into his mouth fighting to show him that our newfound love is for real and not for revenge or payback. Emmett growls deep in his chest grabbing my ass tightly as he grinds presses us closer together as tightly as possible before I finally pull away gasping for breath.

"My heart will be aching and split until we are back together again" I whisper.

"I feel exactly the same, my Bella. I love you" he says nuzzling his face into my neck.

"I love you Emmett."

I hug him for a few more moments before Jasper starts clearing his throat and I giggle realizing that Emmett and I have had our first PDA and it was more intense than I thought it would have been. Emmett chuckles releasing me to stand on my own two feet and as I turn towards Alice again he smacks me lightly on the ass which makes me giggle some more. I turn around to wink at him and see Edward staring at me with this unreadable expression on his face; something tells me that I've not heard the last of his objections to my new relationship with Emmett. But unlike before I was prepared for standing my ground this time, even without Emmett to back me up I know I can hold my own.

**Alice POV**

I completely understand where Bella is coming from, as her friend I should have spoken to her about my suspicions even if I did not have any proof before we caught them. At least she would have been better prepared for the heart break and I would not have spent the summer depressed because I didn't have my best friend.

_WOW!! What a fucking kiss!_ I'm surprised because it's in the middle of the school parking lot and as I glance around I notice that everyone was staring at them. Something tells me this relationship is going to last, I'm not happy that it happened the way that it did but I'm glad that they did get together. They make an excellent couple and I could not be happier, especially that I got my best friend back.

**Jasper POV**

HOT DAMN!!!! The lust coming off of them both is enough to set a fire to the parking lot. But what made me catch my breath was the amount of love that flows off of them like steam; it saturates the air around them, I've never seen Emmett so happy and relaxed or so content. I somehow get this feeling that him and Bella were truly meant to be together. I turn to Edward hearing him growl under his breath telling him: _You had your chance Edward and screwed it up, don't fuck up Emmett's chance or he won't be the only one fucking you up. I won't stand by and watch as you destroy more people's lives for your on sick satisfaction._

**Edward POV**

I growl at Jasper hearing what he's thinking, I am so enraged that I hear what he's telling me but it goes in one ear and out the other as I start making plans to break them up and get _my _Bella back. I made a mistake letting her leave, I won't make the same mistake again, she's got to take me back I'm better for her than Emmett is.

**Rosalie POV**

GOD I love her car, I've been trying to get that car ever since I found out about it, but DAMN it's only available overseas and I can't even get it shipped here for the next five years. I can make friends with her just to get the information I need to get the car, maybe if I act like her friend she might let me drive it, hmm that's not a bad idea.

**Emmett POV**

I smiled at Bella, thinking of stupid things to get my mind off of taking her here in the parking lot, and then I waited until Bella was too far away to hear me as I turned to Edward and glared at him.

"Bella is off limits to you Edward, she is mine and you fucked up your chance at being with her. If you make her cry, upset her, touch her or come near her I WILL END YOU and it won't be pretty."

Edward hisses, "You're no good for her, just a big dumb jock, she'll come back to me, just give it some time."

"So dumb I got your EX-girl and you got the high maintenance adulterer" I chuckle darkly as I turn and walk away.

"BTW, I got the HOT FUCKING ASS babe and the HOT ASS CAR."

Jasper chuckles as we follow Bella and Alice to the registrar's office for our schedules.

I forgot to mention to Bella that we have every class together except for Bio, which she has with Edward and I tense up in anger imaging the stunts that he is going to try and pull to get her back. Then I think about our kiss this morning in the parking lot and I'm not worried anymore, I trust Bella more so than I have trusted anyone else since I have been turned. I grin knowing that Bella is coming to me for any loving that she needs and that her time away this summer has strengthened her against the stupidity and ignorance of Edward.

**Bella POV**

I was glad I came back to Forks to finish out high school, mainly because Emmett is here but also because I actually like spending time with Charlie and getting our relationship back on track after all these years. Ah Emmett. Hmm.

The feelings that I have for Emmett are so much stronger and fiercer than the measly feelings that I had for Edward and now that I have had time to think about it, I'm starting to realize that my so-called relationship with Edward was simply the step to show me what real love is supposed to be like. If anything that's the only thing I have taken away with me from the foolhardiness of that loveless scheme.

People say that everything is a stepping stone on the learning curve of life and the stone I had to step over was, at least to me, extremely large. I had to learn quickly in order not to be taken advantage of in the long run; so far I believe I'm doing an excellent job. At least until I entered Bio and realized the only seat left was the one next to stupid head.

So instead of letting it get to me, I ignored all of his attempts to speak with me and tried concentrating on getting the notes down for class, but every time I looked down at my notes I found myself doodling Emmett's and my name all over my notebook.

Emmett + Bella = LOVE, BE in love, over and over again. I finally realized that Emmett occupied my mind with just the little things that he does, how he cuddles with me, how he holds my hand, how he pays attention to everything I say no matter how small, how he loves it when I get excited about the simply things, how he's willing to love me more because I want to take our relationship slow so we can grow together properly.

The best part is he is willing to protect and love me without smothering me or preventing me from doing things that I enjoy. I giggle out loud drawing Edwards unwanted attention as I realize that Emmett's going to teach me how to give him a blow job. However, before Edward can ask me anything the bell rings and I rush out of the classroom to see Emmett standing there waiting to walk me to lunch.

Seeing him there in all his manly glory makes me drop my bag as I walk up to him to grip his shirt tightly in my hands as I pull, well he lets me, him down to my height and kiss him senseless. His arms tighten around my waist, the surroundings disappear as I lose myself to the feel of his lips on mine, and our tongues slip out at the same time to touch before dueling together. Fire and ice; ice and fire – both not melting the other but allowing a blending that sparks fireworks off in my head as I moan low in my throat and he starts to purr deep in his chest.

We pull apart still secure in our little bubble as we ignore the idiotic onlookers, minus Edward who seems to have stomped off in a huff, either because of the PDA I'm having with Emmett or because I won't give him the time of day now.

Emmett leans his forehead against my own as we attempt to catch our breath, yes Emmett is out of breath – guess I did my job right, HA!

"What was that for?" he asks releasing me with an arm around my shoulders and the other around my waist.

"Just because….well, also because I was thinking about you in class just now, too distracted to pay attention to taking notes" I say as he reaches down to pick up my backpack, slinging it over his shoulder.

"You were distracted by thoughts of me?" he asks smirking, "Were they by chance thoughts of our pleasurable activity this morning?"

I hide my face in his chest as we walk and answer, "More about what you are going to be teaching me and how enthusiastic I am about learning something new, especially when I know you are going to be extremely _pleased _when I'm done." I place emphasis on _pleased_ feeling pleasure course through me as he purrs deep in his chest and nuzzles my neck again as we reach the door of the cafeteria.

Emmett, ever the gentleman, opens the door for me then smacks my ass lightly as I walk through before him. I turn around smiling and give him a sultry come hither look that wipes the smirk right off his face and makes his eyes fill with lust. I crook my finger at him as I ignore the nearly full cafeteria giggling when his jaw drops as my other hand glides down the side of my body before runnning over my hip and I smack my own ass.

I laugh out loud as he shuts his eyes and shudders before heading into the lunch line to grab my lunch, as I get to the cash register I see Edward standing there about to hand the cashier some money. "DON'T!" I seethe as I pull out my wallet and hand the cashier some bills while she watches the exchange between us with curiosity.

After I get my change he's still standing there looking at me and as I attempt to move around him he blocks my path and whispers, "Bella, please just talk to me, I think I deserve that much since you're rebounding with my brother."

I don't know what happened but his statement made me snap and I snarl at him, "I DO NOT OWE YOU A FUCKING THING!! FUCKWARD!!! YOU BROUGHT THIS ON YOURSELF BY FUCKING THAT BITCH!!! And unlike you I'm not REBOUNDING with your brother just because you felt the need to sow you wild oats some more. YOU DO NOT DESERVE ANYTHING but a swift kick in the ass for the hell you put me through for the past fucking year."

He reaches out to touch me and I shrink back growling, "You don't DESERVE to touch me, you don't deserve for me to waste my time with you. I gave you a whole fucking year to come clean and you couldn't even MAN UP enough to tell you that you were fucking her. "

"What I feel for Emmett is no comparison to the fucked up idea of a relationship you had for us, because if you truly loved me like you claim too you would have taken the time to break up with me or at least be man enough to tell me that I wasn't what you wanted."

"SO THE ONLY THING YOU _**DESERVE**_" I sneer as I push up on him in rage, "IS TO BACK THE FUCK UP and stay out of my way."

By this time the cafeteria is silent listening to our exchange and I am past the point of caring that we've had an audience for the entire time. I turn around and walk towards Emmett who is striding towards us engulfed in rage, but as I reach him and place my palm on his chest, his rage is instantly replaced by love from me. I would later wonder how I was able to calm him down instantly but right now I want to get as far away from that stupid, mother fucking idiot who is my EX.

Emmett glares at Edward as he slings his arm around my neck bending down to ask me, "How do you calm me down and get rid of my beast so quickly?"

I shrug as he grabs my lunch tray and ushers us over to the table that Alice and Jasper have reserved for us, thankfully Rose is conspicuously absent because the way I'm feeling right now I would rip her a new one too.

Alice comes around the table to hug me whispering, "I see him making several attempts get back together with you or to try and break up your relationship with Emmett, but don't worry Jasper and I have got your back, Bella."

I hug her back saying, "Thank you Alice, that means a lot to me" then feel Jasper looking at me closely as I turn to him and snap, "WHAT!!!"

He raises his hands in surrender as I mumble an apology and lean my head on Emmett's shoulder, who holds me away from him for a moment to turn around in his chair before pulling me in between his legs and leaning me back against his chest.

I run my hands up and down his thighs clenching and unclenching my fingers in his pants as he starts to rub the tension from my shoulders.

As I start to relax and eat my lunch Emmett asks Jasper "Is it possible for a person to calm a vampire's beast just by touch?"

"That's what happened?" Jasper asks in amazement as he glances back and forth from Emmett to me.

"Yes" I interrupt nudging Emmett with my elbow to remind him about our conversation this morning. "Emmett, please can we talk about this later?" I ask before opening my bag and pulling out the latest Vogue magazine straight from Europe then passing it to Alice who can't seem to stop bouncing in her seat like she's on crack.

"Bella!" she shrieks as she looks at the magazine then at me while I close my eyes and tell her to take a look. I anticipate her throwing another fit and screaming at the top of her lungs when she sees me in advertisements halfway through the magazine. It was one of the photo shoots that I did right before coming back to the states and I wanted to show her what I have been doing over the summer, what I will be doing during breaks not spent with Charlie.

Finally "OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG AGH, BELLA!!!!! Look at you!!! That's what you were doing over the summer!!" I smile listening to the rustling of the magazine as Alice passed it around the table until I felt Emmett grab it so I opened my eyes and tilted my head to look at him.

He couldn't seem to take his eyes off of the page and as I looked closer his eyes became hooded with pent up passion before his hand reaches into my hair taking a tight grip tilting my head back as he crashes his lips to mine in the most passionate, wet, sloppy, sex filled kiss I have ever had. I groan deep in my throat as I reach up slipping my fingers into his hair to pull him closer tightening my grip to the point that I am scraping my nails gently against his scalp. The sensation causes his cock to harden against my ass as I grip his pants leg tighter into my fist to leverage myself tighter against his hips, causing him to growl into my mouth as the purr coming from his chest vibrates against my back.

I pull away to gasp in some air as Emmett passes the magazine back to a stunned Alice as he kisses and nips his way down my neck, pushing my shirt off my shoulder before placing a strawberry kiss there. I open my eyes to see Jasper struggling to keep a straight face and shifting around in his seat as he clears his throat to get our attention.

I struggle to remain focused on the fact that we are in school as the ache between my legs forces me to rethink my idea about waiting, more so after he grips one of my thighs using it as leverage to thrust his hard cock against my ass grinding against me causing my mind to blank until the disturbingly loud blaring of the school bell signaling the end of lunch period.

Emmett growls when he smells the stimulating scent of my arousal but releases his grip on me while I slump limply into his arms as he chuckles seeing the stunned expressions on Alice and Jaspers faces at our very intimate PDA.

"What?" I ask breathlessly as I get up to head to my next period class with Emmett by my side, feeling no embarrassment for kissing my boyfriend so publicly. As it is, the sexual frustration we are both feeling is going to burn us up if something does not happen soon. As soon as Emmett's hand touches mine the sexual tension is released from both of us, I don't really think about it even though one moment we're both sexual beasts and the next we are completely calmed down as if nothing happened.

Just as we exit the cafeteria I look up to see Edward in a heated discussion with Rosalie, who then looks up and stares at Emmett and I, with a look of jealousy on her face. Once Edward realizes that she is not paying any attention to him he looks up to see us standing there, he looks undecided as to whether or not he wants to approach us and as I look up at Emmett's face there's a look of such hatred on it.

"Emmett, baby" I say softly raising my hand to cup his face, feeling the hatred and anger rush out of him at my touch, "It's going to be okay, I'll never ask for or want anyone but you, have faith in that."

I turn to face them staring hard at Edward and say loud enough, "They can do whatever they want because I'll NEVER want anyone but you."

"How do you do that?" Emmett asks, "How do you make all the anger I feel go away?"

"I don't know you'll have to ask Carlisle when you see him after school."

Emmett stops and turns me to face him, grasping my shoulders tight, "You mean _when we see him after school_, we're in this together, for eternity."

"For eternity" I say softly cupping his face to kiss him gently.

Ignoring the wicked twins we head off to class and for once I didn't have any other problems until we walked out to my car to find all the guys were drooling over it, while the girls stood back looking as if they wanted to key it. Just as one of them approached as if to touch it, I keyed the silent alarm and out blares, "BACK UP FROM THE CAR!" They are jump back 5 feet in shock looking around widely, while Emmett and Jasper struggle to keep standing while laughing hysterically.

I handed the keys to Emmett knowing he is getting such a kick out of driving my car, we needed to stop by the Cullens house so that Alice could drop off her books and her car before we headed out to do some shopping.

As we pulled into driveway Esme, Carlisle and another man come out to greet their children; it was only when Emmett came over to open my door that the man spoke quietly to Carlisle. Both Carlisle and Esme looked shocked the curious as they looked at me and Emmett walk up to the door holding hands. Emmett glanced at his parents and the man before looking down at me as I whisper, "Emmett who's that man?"

"He's Eleazar from the Denali clan in Alaska, Carlisle and him are very close friends."

"Why is he looking at me like that? This was a bad idea for me to come here, tell Alice to meet me in the car" I say making an attempt to turn around as both Carlisle and Eleazar say, "Bella there's no need to be afraid."

"I'm not!" I snap whipping my head around as they both look at me in shock and surprise.

I close my eyes and take a deep breath, "I apologize for snapping at you Carlisle and your friend, it's just been a bad first day back in Forks."

Esme walks forward pulling me into hug before releasing me and looking into my eyes, "Bella, Carlisle and I want you to know that you are welcome here at any time, we are happy to see that you and Emmett have found comfort in one another. We are deeply disappointed in Edward and Rosalie for not handling the situation properly with both of you. We will always consider you one of our children and look forward to spending more time with you; you've changed a lot since you went away, I see a maturity in you that and I like it."

"Thank you Esme, that means a lot to me as I have come to care very deeply for Emmett."

"I can see that" Esme says smiling as Eleazar leans over and says something to Carlisle.

"Would you two like to share the secrets?" I ask starting to get pissed that people are talking about me while I am standing there.

"Eleazar was just commenting on something that he is sensing from you and Emmett. Let's go inside, sit down and talk for a few minutes."

"Okay" I say grabbing onto Emmett's hand as we head into the house to the living room, where we sit down on the love seat watching as everyone positions themselves around us.

After staring at us for a few moments Eleazar finally speaks, "I sense that you two were meant to be together, no matter how you came to be together. There's this atmosphere around you when you two are together, I sense that the universe has big plans for the both of you. May I ask how you came to be a couple?"

I tense and look down at the floor before shifting in my seat but just as I am about to speak, Emmett as if sensing my discomfort offers, "As you know I used to be with Rosalie, and Bella was Edward's girlfriend. When Rosalie was first turned she was meant as a companion for Edward and no one knows why he decided to wait until now to do something about it. It was Bella who figured it out, although Alice already knew and said nothing about it."

"I met Edward and the Cullens in my sophomore year of high school, I didn't feel so alone anymore, he helped me to feel like I fit in. I always knew that there was something between them, but choose to ignore it because I thought myself in love with Edward, he was my first love and I fell hard. I didn't have any proof and I didn't want to lose the one person that made me feel normal, so I let it go and ignored my sixth sense until I couldn't anymore. That's when I caught them together and brought the family home to prove my suspicions, if it had not been for that things might have turned out differently and I wouldn't be with Emmett now."

I glance at Emmett and he bestows me with a brilliant smile before pulling me tighter against him kissing my forehead.

"I sense a bond, tightly woven between you two, it will be tested for some time to come, but with each test will grow stronger. The more time you spend together makes it stronger, not just physically, but emotionally and mentally as well. I sense that there is more to you Emmett than you let people see of you and that Bella will help bring that to the forefront."

Carlisle breaks in with "Bella what did you mean 'your sixth sense'?"

I hesitate for a moment until I feel Emmett give me a squeeze, which encourages me, "I have several abilities, one of them is the ability to become invisible, I can make anything about me invisible, my thoughts, myself, inanimate objects that I own, others thoughts about me someone else has about me, everything. I have a shield that enables me to expand that invisibility to include others if I want; as you already know I have the ability to teleport anything at all. I also have the sixth sense that lets me know when something bad is going to happen, then there is also the ability to tell when people are lying, there's a sort of ringing in my ears, it's kind of hard to explain. That last one just came around recently while I was away for the summer, for some reason I have felt them becoming more powerful but the only thing that I don't know is if I will get anymore."

Just then I hear a snarl of anger as Edward comes storming through the door, "That's why I couldn't hear Emmett's thoughts about you even thought I knew he was talking to you over the summer."

"And why I couldn't see you this summer," Alice replies softly but at the look on my face realizes that she was just said and adds quickly, "I just peaked, I wanted to know if I would ever get the chance to apologize and see my best friend again."

Alice smiles in relief while Edward huffs some more in anger, "Why do you forgive her but not me?"

"Because Edward" I snap, "You fucking broke my heart and cheated on me. Then you fucking lied to me about how long it was going on. How is that fucking forgivable?" I scream at him then calm instantly realizing that we have an audience and they have company.

"I'm sorry Carlisle and Esme" I whisper as I snap my fingers and teleport myself outside to my car where I get in and gun the engine burning rubber out of the driveway.

**Emmett POV**

'Fuck Edward!" I roar as I stand up and rush at him in rage, "You can't just leave her alone!!! Haven't you fucking hurt her enough? You want to hurt her as much as you are because she's not with you, you FUCKED UP."

It's when I look at his face that I realize that's exactly it, because she's not with him he wants her in pain, dejected and broken. The look on his face just confirms my suspicions and I lunge at him taking a swing at his face getting satisfaction at hearing the thunder of my jab as I pull back my fist again and sock him in his gut before kneeing him in the face. But just as I am going in to do more damage Carlisle and Jasper rush at me and pull me off.

I shake them off roughly snarling at Edward, "You Mother fucking bastard, that's it isn't it? If you can't have her, you don't want her to have anyone. You are fucking pathetic; I don't know what she ever saw in you."

I rush out of the house in hot pursuit of Bella the love of my life, hoping I catch her before she gets to her house.

I didn't have to go far as I saw her car pulled over on the curb several miles down from the house, but what scared me the most and almost dropped me to the ground was the way it was stopped with the door open and drag marks leading away from it.


	6. Chapter 6 Almost Lost

**Happy Reading - My first poll is up, please feel free to answer it. Thanks**

**Inspiration for this chapter comes from: The Fray – You Found Me**

**DISCLAIMER - ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO STEPHANIE MEYERS. **

**STORYLINE BELONGS TO ME.**

_I didn't have to go far as I saw her car pulled over on the curb several miles down from the house, but what scared me the most and almost dropped me to the ground was the way it was stopped with the door open and drag marks leading away from it. _

**Edward POV**

'Fuck Edward!" Emmett roars as he stands up and rushes at me in rage, "You can't just leave her alone!!! Haven't you fucking hurt her enough? You want to hurt her as much as you are because she's not with you, you FUCKED UP."

Damn, am I that transparent, because that's exactly how I am feeling right now. That's when he looks at my face that I realize that he sees the answer written on it. If I can't have her I don't want her happy at all, I would rather have in her pain, dejected and broken.

Confirming his suspicions Emmett lunges at me taking a swing at my face, I hear his thoughts _I wish I could make you hurt as much as you are hurting her, but because you're family and Esme's favorite I won't hurt her like that but STAY AWAY FROM BELLA!_

I see the look of satisfaction he gets from hearing the thunder of his jab against my face as I tilt to the side from the blow but before I can fight back he pulls his fist back again and slams an upper cut to my gut before kneeing me in the face. I grunt and double over in pain sliding to the floor as Carlisle and Jasper rush at Emmett and pull him off. Esme is in tears while Alice just looks at me in disgust when she realizes that what Emmett has said is the truth.

As I struggle to stand Emmett shakes them off roughly snarling at me, "You Mother fucking bastard, that's it isn't it? If you can't have her, you don't want her to have anyone. You are fucking pathetic; I don't know what she ever saw in you."

He looks at me disgusted as he rushed out of the house in hot pursuit of Bella _THE LOVE OF MY LIFE, SHE'S MINE AND YOU CAN'T HAVE HER BACK!!_ He yells at me dashing out of the house.

"Where's Rose?" Esme asks as Alice's eye stray far away in a vision.

**Emmett POV**

"BELLA!" I roar in agony as I rush towards the car to see that she didn't crash but it did look like she stopped suddenly as if trying to avoid hitting something. I inhale deeply as I roar in fury now because I recognize Rosalie's scent and someone else's.

I start tracking the drag marks until I come across Bella unconscious next to a river, laying half in as if someone was trying to drown her. I get to her in less than a second pulling her from the water, exhaling a shuddering breath when I realize that she is still breathing. Cradling her in my arms I rock back and forth trembling in a mix of fear and fury – fear that I might have lost her and fury that Rosalie would result to something this devious.

I stop rocking turning her as she coughs up water and breathes in a shaky breathe but does not open her eyes.

"Please Bella, please don't leave me. I will die without you in my life. Please, my love, please come back to me." I dry sob rubbing soothing circles on her back to get her to cough up any water left.

"Emmett" she whispers struggling to open her eyes, "Is my car okay?"

I laugh boisterously as I realize that the near drowning she just experienced has fucked up her priorities right now, but reassure her nonetheless that her car is fine as I pick her up and start back to her car.

Settling her in the passenger seat, I flash around to the driver's side and start the car before calling Carlisle.

"Hello?"

"Carlisle, its Emmett, can you please meet me at Bella's house?"

"Emmett is everything okay?"

"No" I sign in despair as I am hit again with the realization that I almost lost her "Just please meet me there and don't tell anyone."

"Alright Emmett, I'm on my way."

"Thanks Dad," I say before hanging up and looking over at Bella once more as I head to her house slower than I usually drive.

As I pull up into the driveway I see Carlisle standing on the porch waiting for us, he takes one look at Bella then at me before rushing over to pull her from the car.

As he opens the door he asks, "Has she woken up or said anything?"

I chuckle darkly as I grip the steering wheel trying not to bend in out of shape in my anger as I answer, "Emmett is my car okay?"

He stares at me wondering if I am serious when she asks again softly, "They didn't hurt my car did they?" before succumbing back to whatever hold her mind has on her.

Carlisle shakes his head as he pulls her out of the car and I pull into the garage closing the door and heading into the house after them. I sit down on the couch and lean over with my head in my hands trying not to sob in hysteria because the thought of _losing her, the only one who's ever known who I am, who I'm not, and who I want to be_ is just too much for me to bear with now.

In the short amount of time that we have been together she has come to mean more to me than my own life and I don't want to lose her or take the chance that my way of life will come to harm her in any way. But I'm not going to hurt her like my fucked up brother did, I am going to talk to her so we can come up with something together.

Carlisle comes down the stairs walking over to sit by me as he places a hand on my shoulder.

"Emmett she's going to be okay, I checked her out and other than some minor bruising of her throat from coughing up that water she should be fine come tomorrow. Can you tell me what happened?"

"I found her car a couple of miles from the house; she had skidded to a stop as if she was trying to avoid hitting something, as I got closer to the car I recognized Rosalie's scent and someone else's. There were drag marks from her car going into the woods; I followed them to see Bella half submerged in a river. I don't know who tried to drown her, whether it was Rosalie or the person who was with her."

"Carlisle someone tried to kill her, I almost lost her" I sob as I cover my face with my hands before attempting to pull out my own hair in my frustration and fear of almost losing Bella.

Carlisle squeezes my shoulder again while reaching for the phone and dialing Jaspers phone.

"Jasper, bring Alice and meet me at Bella's house. Put Esme on the phone please."

"Esme, is Rose there?"

"No, she never came back from school yet, told Edward she was going shopping in Port Angeles and would be home later tonight. Carlisle what's going on?"

"Is Eleazar still there?" Carlisle asks avoiding the question for a moment.

"Yes, Carlisle is Bella alright?" Esme asks starting to get upset.

"Someone tried to drown her, a couple of miles from the house. Emmett found her car on the side of the road, drag marks leading into the woods. I think he got there before they could finish the job."

"Who are they Carlisle?" Esme asks starting to get pissed because Bella had been injured.

"Emmett says he smelled Rosalie and someone else's scent at Bella's car. Which is why I am wondering where she truly is…" Carlisle trails off as they hear a piercing scream coming from upstairs.

Emmett is off the couch and streaking up the stairs to see Bella huddled in the corner of her bedroom, visible only the top of her head, the rest of her body is invisible. Carlisle is right behind him as Jasper and Alice come barreling through the door downstairs gasping as they see Bella sitting in the corner.

Jasper whispers to Emmett, "She's terrified Emmett, I'm not sure of whom exactly but maybe you can help her, you know like she helped you in the cafeteria earlier today."

As Emmett nods and moves towards Bella, Carlisle asks, "Jasper what are you talking about?"

Jasper motions with his head to ease out of the room to give Emmett and Bella some space, but just enough to stand outside the door as he explains how Edward confronted Bella in the cafeteria, Bella chewing him out, Emmett getting enraged and calming instantly simply from Bella touching Emmett. Carlisle is fascinated to say the least, and then asks, "She calmed him instantly?"

Jasper feels his wave of curiosity, awe and speculation as he replies, "Yes, instantly, from a simple touch."

"It can't be" Carlisle says reaching for his phone again and calling the house.

"Esme, can you put Eleazar on please….Yes….she's o-okay…Emmett's with her now….There's been a new development that I would like to talk to Eleazar about….She did…but hasn't come back to the house….Keep an eye out but close the shutters and monitor from the quiet room…No Esme, I don't think she would harm you but I am not willing to take that chance, my love. I will not let Rosalie tear this family apart because of petty jealousy issues. Tell Eleazar to meet me here at Bella's house, I will wait for him in the woods. I love you, too."

Shutting off his phone he turns to Jasper and Alice, "I have to talk to Eleazar before I can give you any more information, just to get the facts straight. She's in more trouble than I thought possible, but I promise that I will explain as soon as he gets here. In the meantime we need to keep Rose away from her."

"Why?" asks Alice, but before Carlisle answers the question he asks another one, "Alice can you see Bella at all or is she still blocking you? Can you see Rose at all, how about the family, anything at all to do with Bella and her being with us?"

"Unfortunately Bella is still blocking me but I have seen snatches of other things, Emmett giving her a promise ring, I saw Rose in woods dragging someone, nothing harmful when it comes to family, but until Bella removes her invisibility or allows us to be exceptions I can't see her."

Carlisle takes a deep breath and explains, "Alice that was Rose and another vampire dragging Bella off into the woods to drown her, I'm guessing because Emmett does not want her anymore and she's jealous of them being together."

Both Alice and Jasper growled and snarled in anger at this new bit of information.

Carlisle continued, "While I wait here with Emmett and try to get through to Bella, I need you two to keep a watch out on the perimeter, just to make sure Rosalie and her companion don't try to get to her again. As soon as you sense Eleazar please let me know so that I can come out and meet him."

"You can count on us Carlisle; Bella is as much a part of this family as we are" Jasper says trying to control his anger at the woman he used to call a sister.

Alice questions cautiously, "While I don't condone what Rosalie did, could it be at all possible for her to be under this other vampire's control? Could it be possible that Rosalie is being used to get back at a member of the family?"

Both Jasper and Carlisle immediately stopped what they were doing to turn back to gaze at Alice, Jasper in fear of it being someone from his past and Carlisle is amazement that he had not thought that was a possibility.

**Meanwhile upstairs**

**Emmett POV **

I am listening absently to the conversation downstairs as my entire being is concentrating on my frightened future mate in front of me. Reaching out cautiously, because she does not seem to seeing anything in the room but something far away, I gently touch her arm bracing for whatever happens.

However, the minute I touch her arm she becomes completely visible and turns to quietly look at me.

"Emmett" she sobs as she throws herself into my arms.

"It's okay, sweetie, I'm here and I'm not letting go. No one's going to hurt you, the family is going to take care of you and I will be here no matter what. I'll never leave you, I promise, I'll NEVER want anyone but you" I murmur to her rocking her back and forth giving her the comfort I can as I wait until she is capable of telling me what happened after she left the house.

**A/N – I realize it's shorter than my usual chapter but I really wanted to get something out to you guys, sooner rather than later, I will be extremely busy the next several days and won't have time to update. However I will be handwriting things down and will have a new chapter up when I get my next day off. **

**P.S. Don't you just love the cliffy? ;-D**

**P.S.S. I have a poll up, please feel free to answer it. Thanks**


	7. Chapter 7 Explanations

**Happy Reading**

**Inspiration for this chapter: Missy Higgins – Where I stood**

**DISCLAIMER - ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO STEPHANIE MEYERS. **

**STORYLINE BELONGS TO ME.**

"_Where's Rose?" Esme asks as Alice's eye stray far away in a vision._

"_It's okay, sweetie, I'm here and I'm not letting go. No one's going to hurt you, the family is going to take care of you and I will be here no matter what. I'll never leave you, I promise, I'll NEVER want anyone but you" I murmur to her rocking her back and forth giving her the comfort I can as I wait until she is capable of telling me what happened after she left the house._

**Rose POV**

"_Come Rose, he does not love you, he never loved you like you deserve, and Edward is the same way, the family only kept you around because they felt sorry for you. Carlisle did not really want to change you and Esme is jealous of your beauty, Alice never liked you to begin with"_ a voice whispers in my head as I fight this hold it has on me.

I feel like my world has come apart, my mind is playing tricks on me. I loved Emmett and I was just jealous of him finding someone else to love because I could not love him like he deserves to be loved, but attempting to kill the one who loves him more than I is wrong, so wrong. I feel as if I don't have control over what's happening to me, _I don't know what I've done or if I like the person that I've become_. I know she will love him _more than I could, daring to stand where I stood_. I know if I give myself a chance that I can love Edward like I used to love Emmett.

I know that I am shallow and vain but deep down I can be better, I just need a chance to prove that. Then right after school, this vampire came up out of nowhere and touched me, the next thing I knew I was standing in the woods watching as Bella attempted not to crash her car into him as he laid in the middle of the road.

I realize as this voice is chanting in my head while I was attempting to drown Bella in the river that Emmett would never forgive me, I try to fight it but I can't fight the power of the voices hold, every time I try my head explodes with pain and I black out. Just. Like. Now. AAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!

**Carlisle POV**

"Carlisle" Eleazar calls as he approaches the house from the woods out back.

"Eleazar" Carlisle responds as he walks out the back door, "do you remember talk about The Golden One back in the day?" as he looks out across the yard remembering the rumors back then.

"Carlisle" Eleazar gasps frantically looking around to see if anyone was in the vicinity that could hear them.

"I think I've found her or more like she stumbled into our family, Bella Emmett's mate. Did you sense that about her at all?"

"No! It can't be!" Eleazar replies shocked that the rumors were true for once.

"I think it is. Jasper told me about her being able to calm Emmett instantly simply by touching him, and she has the invisibility to go with it, her sixth sense, and her ability to tell when people are lying. IT ALL FITS!!! Eleazar, do you realize what this means, what this would mean to the Volturri who have been searching for her since they found out she would exist!?!?!"

"Something tells me that they might know about her already. Someone tried to kill her when she left the house. Emmett got there in time, but he smelled Rosalie and another vampire's scent around her car" Carlisle states.

"Rosalie? Emmett's ex? Is she that jealous of their newfound love?" asks Eleazar quietly.

"That or she's being controlled. Alice suggested that. It's a possibility, one that I would rather contemplate than her being that pissed about Emmett and Bella."

"We have to protect her at all costs? If the Volturri find her they will attempt to get her to join them and destroy her is she refuses, her and anyone who stands with her" Eleazar states as he watches his friend contemplate what all of this means.

"Especially if she comes into those last two powers" Carlisle replies quietly looking towards the house in silence.

**Emmett POV**

"Oh Emmett, I thought I would never see you again, I was so frightened" Bella sobs as she buries herself deeper into my arms.

"Why would Rose want to hurt me Emmett and who was that other vampire? She did not look like she wanted to hurt me. The other vampire just stood there concentrating like he was struggling to make her do what he wanted. Why would Rose associate with someone like that?" Bella questions me as struggles to calm herself down some more while continuing to seek comfort in my arms.

"I don't know, Bella. Carlisle has some thoughts but can you tell me what happened after you left" I reply as I wrap her snugly in my arms wishing I could turn back time to where she never left, but that I took her home.

**Bella POV**

I tried to think about what happened calmly enough, so I close my eyes and take a couple of deep breathes then feel a wave of calm sweep over me as I open my eyes to see Jasper, Alice, Carlisle and his friend Eleazar standing at the door to my bedroom.

Seeing how uncomfortable I am, Jasper suggests going downstairs to the living room. But I look down at myself and want to change since my clothes are grubby with dirt; I grimace wondering if the stains will come out. So as they make our way downstairs, I change into some black slacks with a silk red tank top, grabbing a shawl I head downstairs.

When I get downstairs Emmett is sitting in the recliner and the others either stand or settle on the couch. Emmett pulls me into his lap and for some reason I am okay with this since I have a need to touch him at all times right now.

I take another deep breath feeling Jasper send me another wave of peacefulness and contentment as Emmett gives my hand a squeeze encouraging me to begin. I smile tentatively at Jasper in thanks before snuggling deeper into Emmett's embrace.

Looking down at my hands I start, "I was really angry about Edward and the things that he said to me, I've never been that angry before and my emotions just took over. I don't know what it was; I felt the same anger I did in the cafeteria when I was yelling at Edward."

I don't see Carlisle and Eleazar exchange a look between them, neither does anyone else as they are paying attention to me.

"I don't think he realizes or maybe does not care how much he hurt me with his deception and that just pissed me off more. I didn't mean to disrespect your house like that Carlisle, and I thought that maybe I had gotten over the hurt he caused me but obviously it's still there."

"Bella, you are not at fault here and there is nothing that you need to apologize for. You and Emmett are the victims here, and we support the decisions that you made, you were rightful in being angry and telling Edward exactly how you felt" Carlisle says gently.

"I was so angry and hurt as I left that I didn't see anything but my anger, which is probably why I was surprised by the man, laying in the middle of the road. I thought he was hurt and I swerved skidding off the road, but as I calmed myself intending to get out and help him. My sixth sense kicked in too late and before I knew what was happening I saw Rose standing in front of my car."

"She looked like she was in pain and unsure of where she was, I don't know maybe it was the expression on her face that troubled me. Just then the man was standing on the driver's side of the car and before I had a chance to start up the car Rose was there opening the door and dragging me out of the car. She kept shaking her head; it was strange because I didn't see anything in her hair."

"I tried talking to her, asking what was wrong, I was screaming at her to let me go, that Emmett and the family would be angry if anything happened to me. She didn't appear to be listening or maybe she couldn't hear me, I glanced at the man and he was just smiling. It appeared that he was speaking because his lips were moving, but I couldn't hear anything."

"She dragged me to the river and she was pushing my head under water, I tried getting away but she just continued to hold me under some more, I tried holding my breath, but it wasn't enough and I started blacking out. The next thing I remember is waking up in Emmett's arms and I was throwing up water, throughout it all I kept thinking that maybe I had pushed her too far and she was waiting to get me alone."

By this time I had started crying burying my face in Emmett's chest, with him rubbing my back soothingly whispering, "It's going to be okay baby, I won't let anyone get to you."

"I thought that was the end and that I would die without telling you how much it means to me to have you in my life. I love you so much Emmett, I can't live without you, please d-d-d-d-d-don't l-l-l-l-leave m-m-m-me. P-P-P-P-Please, E-E-E-E-Emmett" I beg blubbering all over his shirt.

"Ah baby, I'm not going to leave you ever, we're in this for eternity, remember" he replies softly cradling my face between his palms stroking his thumbs under my eyes to wipe away the tears.

"Eternity" I whisper sniffling and smiling softly as Carlisle clears his throat to get our attention.

"Bella, do you remember what the man looked like?" He asks as they all look at me intently.

I close my eyes trying to picture him, remembering then speaking softly, "Tall, almost as tall as Emmett, but just a little shorter, dark hair, blood red eyes and he was wearing a cloak of some sort."

I open my eyes to see Carlisle and Eleazar exchanging looks between themselves as the rest of us watch in silence, and then Alice gasps as she starts to see a vision in her head.

_Aro sitting on a throne between his two brothers asking the same man if he's found what they were looking for and if he took care of her like they requested as Rose stands in the background being held by two men in black cloaks. _

_The vision fades as Aro starts asking about the big muscled one …_

"Carlisle" Alice asks quietly, "why would the Volturri want Bella and Emmett?"

"When I used to live with the Volturri before I came here, there was a scroll found that talked about The Golden One, a female born human who would find her soul mate with a vampire who is taken for granted because of outward appearances. This female as a human would possess the ability to become invisible, have a sixth sense and the ability to tell when people are lying. The reason she was sought out is because she has the ability to calm and enrage people, simply with a touch."

My head starts ringing so I ask Carlisle, "What else are you not telling us?"

Before Carlisle can answer Eleazar speaks up, "There are two more powers that she will come into on her 19th birthday, the power to heal and the power to absorb others powers. The scroll also says that she will be changed by the one who loves her unconditionally and with all those powers combined she would become the only invincible vampire, unable to be killed or harmed, thus enabling her to pass on some physical shield of invincibility to other vampires."

Jasper grimaces in pain realizing out loud, "Every vampire would want her power, imagine what the Volturri could do with her joining them, willingly or not. Every vampire would be coming out of the woodworks to capture her. All the factions that are trying to overthrow the Volturri as well will probably be looking for her as well."

Emmett speaks up before I can, "Carlisle, what happens if she becomes a vampire?"

Taking a deep breath he replies, "If part of the Volturri, the vampire world as we know it will end in destruction, carnage and war; if she does not she will help topple the royal family and bring peace between all mythical beings as well as the humans. She will be able to create a synthetic blood supply that would taste human but be completely without human blood in it."

"It's only with Emmett's body cradling mine as we touch completely that I am not freaking out right now" I say quietly.

"Emmett is your true universal soul mate, you are meant to be together, it's because of your love that your bond strengthens you together as one. That's one of the benefits of you guys being together, you complete one another and balance each other out, you have a bond that will grow stronger everyday and nothing will be able to break it, now or even if you become a vampire" Eleazar states.

"What do you mean _if_?" I asked indignantly, "I plan on spending eternity with Emmett; there is no choice in the matter."

**Emmett POV**

"What do you mean _if_?" Bella asked indignantly, "I plan on spending eternity with Emmett; there is no choice in the matter."

I turn Bella to face me and ask, "Seriously Bella? You want to spend eternity with me? I didn't know if you still wanted that with everything that you went through with idiot."

"Oh Emmett," Bella says softly cupping my cheek, "how could you think that I wouldn't want to spend the rest of eternity with you. Plus think of how unbreakable I'll be for all of our private parties" she ends huskily ignoring the fact that we have an audience.

"Bella" I growl softly as I lean in to kiss her softly but passionately. I pull away smiling widely as I gaze at her with lust filled eyes, wanting nothing more than to kiss her love swollen lips again and run her upstairs to fill us both with pleasure.

Jasper chuckles as he feels the waves of lust coming from the both of us and clears his throat to get our attention.

Bella blushes as she turns around and asks Carlisle, "Should we start planning when that will happen I have a modeling contract that does not expire until after I graduate, but anytime after that should be okay."

"Bella," I argue in love with her independence but worried about her well being as my future mate, "if someone is trying to kill you then you are going to need a bodyguard."

**Bella POV**

"Bella," Emmett argues, "if someone is trying to kill you then you are going to need a bodyguard."

I smirk asking Emmett, "A human bodyguard for a lethal mythical creature? Hmm, I don't see that turning out well. However how about you come as my bodyguard, imagine all the things we could get into?" I purr huskily as I shifted in his lap slightly feeling the bulge growing underneath me.

Emmett darts his eyes to look at the family who seemed to be smiling and trying to hide their laughter at his expense as he grips my waist to keep me still growling in my ear as he nuzzles my neck nipping lightly.

Carlisle chuckles and rolls his eye coughing to cover the rest of his laughter as he clears his throat to get our attention.

"Bella, as much as I think it would be a great idea, vampires sparkle in the sunlight."

"Yes" I say gazing at Emmett as I cup his cheek, "but hasn't anyone heard of tanning spray or body paint, either will work and imagine all the fun I can have putting it on you" I purr leaning down to kiss him softly on the lips.

I pull back wondering out loud, "Why can't I seem to keep my hands to myself or keep from kissing you, not that I mind, but I can't seem to concentrate on anything else except this pull inside me that makes me want to touch you non-stop."

"It's part of the bond that is forming between you; you two are complete as one entity, separate you are strong but together you are invincible" Eleazar states quietly.

"Well" Jaspers says using his years of training and strategy, "first things first, we are going to need a complete schedule of you contract Bella, or if you don't have it now at least as soon as you get it. That way we can match your schedule with Emmett's, it was a great idea Emmett to get all of your classes together since we don't know when they will strike."

"We also have to decide what to do with Rose, do we attempt to rescue her or focus on keeping Bella safe?"

"I already know your answer Emmett, "Jasper says smiling as Emmett attempts to speak up, "I know you aren't really happy with her right now, but take into consideration that she might not be herself right now. From what Bella told me she was being controlled and not attacking Bella of her own free will."

Alice speaks up, "Bella we are going to need you to lift your invisibility from the rest of us so that we can see you, you're kind of blinding me right now and we are going to need all the advantages that we can get."

I close my eyes thinking about Jasper, Alice, Carlisle, Esme and Eleazar – thinking about them seeing me – mind, body and soul. Smiling as Alice gasps as she goes into a vision.

_Edward standing in the shadows watching Bella and Emmett kiss as he tries to reign in his jealousy and anger……..Emmett standing protectively in front of Bella as Edward roars in anger and frustration……Emmett shaking hands with Jacob and Charlie as he wraps an arm around Bella…..me watching Bella as she walks across the catwalk._

"DAMN!" Alice exclaims as I ask Carlisle, "Can Emmett be my bodyguard if we take precautions to keep his true nature a secret? I'm sure if I tell my manager that I have a stalker that she will leave it at that and allow Emmett to accompany me on my gigs."

"What did you see Alice?" Jasper asks as he reaches out a hand to her shoulder sending her calming waves.

"Apparently, as per usual, Edward's not going to take her refusal to give him a second chance too well. But on the great side Jacob and Charlie are happy and look forward to giving you their blessings" she giggles bouncing up and down in excitement.

"Alice what are you so excited about?" I ask snuggling up to Emmett after returning from getting something to eat.

"I get to watch you model," Alice says excitedly as she continues to bounce up and down like a raccoon on crack. I laugh out loud finally realizing that she gets to see me in designer clothes without complaining about it the entire time.

"Jasper, you should come as well. You can keep Alice calm so she doesn't come backstage and harass my stylist or make-up artist" I say realizing that we can make a trip of it without it looking like I have a bodyguard at all.

"If all three of you come, it will just look like we are taking trips around the world, without looking like I have a bodyguard at all. What do you think Carlisle?" I ask sitting up eagerly in Emmett's lap as I start to think of the possibilities.

"Bella, that's an excellent idea. When do you think you can get a listing of your schedule?"

I look down at my watch saying, "It's too late to call my manager now, but I could call her in the morning. Although if I remember correctly, I have a gig coming up in New York for Thanksgiving and Christmas, but I also think I might have one or two extra that will make me miss a couple of days from class. My manager works around my school schedule allowing me to work mostly weekends with a couple of Fridays or Mondays thrown in."

"Well, now we just have to figure out how to keep you safe while here in Forks Carlisle says smiling slightly as he gazes at Emmett and me.

I giggle as Emmett nuzzles my neck saying breathlessly, "Carlisle I think Emmett has that covered, and he's usually with me the majority of the day and spends the night when Charlie falls asleep."

Eleazar speaks up, "Bella does your father know about your powers? Or about us, what we are?"

"Yes, I know about Bella's gifts and I know what you are" Charlie says quietly as he walks into the house and sets his gear down.

Everyone gasps in shock because we were so focused on our discussion that we didn't hear the cruiser pull up into the driveway or the front door open.

"Who are you?" Charlie asks looking at Eleazar.

"I'm Eleazar, I live in Denali, Alaska, I guess you could say that I'm a cousin of Carlisle's" Eleazar replies shaking Charlie's hand.

"Why do you think I was so comfortable with her being with Emmett, I know he won't hurt her and I know you guys would never let any harm come to her, well the current situation not included" Charlie says gruffly.

I stand up and walk over to Charlie giving him a hug as I ask, "Dad how did you know about my…erm…gifts? How do you about what the Cullens are?" I ask shakily.

"It's my town, Bella, why would I not know about what's going on in it. Believe me I already realize that nobody would believe me if I told them, plus they protect the town like I do, so I can't find any fault with any of them."

Unbeknownst to us he's thinking, _plus you'll need someone to care for you when I'm gone. I have to tell her sooner or later that I'm dying, but for right now I will enjoy the time that I have her, even if it's only six months_.

"I just want you to be happy and Emmett and the Cullens make you happy, well except for those other two who broke your hearts, but you're stronger than you give yourself credit for. This new job has proven that and I'm glad that you took the opportunity because it's brought out the best in you for everyone else to see."

"Oh Dad" I sob pulling him into a hug, "I'm so glad that you know; now I don't have to hide anything from you."

Little do I know that Charlie is hiding something important from me.

_One month later…._

"Alice!" I yell entering the Cullen house without knocking, "we're going to be late for our flight if you don't hurry up. You're the only one not ready."

"You don't need all those clothes, its Fashion Week for pities sake; imagine all the clothes you'll be bringing back. We might actually have to rent a truck to pack the stuff in" I say missing the fact that she's immersed in a vision standing at the top of the stairs.

_Emmett standing at an altar watching Bella walk to him in a blood red strapless dress as Carlisle looks on with a book in his hand as he smiles affectionately at Bella and Emmett._

_Emmett and Bella smiling down at three children lying on a bed, a baby that looks like Emmett with Bella's hair, a baby that looks like Bella with Emmett's hair and a baby that has Emmett's cheeks, Bella's nose and red hair – all three of their eyes are magenta with flecks of black._

_Bella as a vampire with purple eyes, hair swirling around her face wildly as she snarls at Edward who looks like he's about to attack her.…..Edward on the ground shaking in fear…..Bella and Rose sitting in a nursery talking as the babies sleep._

"WOW!" Alice exclaims as she releases me from the slightly painful hug.

"What did you see Alice?" I ask grabbing onto her arm as Emmett walks up and wraps an arm around my waist.

Before she can reply a growl comes from the front door as we all look to see Edward standing in the doorway.

"Push off, Edward" I snarl turning to Alice as Edward stalks closer up the stairs looming over us staring at Alice daring her to tell me what she saw.

"Tell me, Alice ignore Dickward" I rumble then chance my mind, "Better yet tell me on the plane that way we won't have any interruptions" I say grabbing her hand and smirking at Edward.

"Why is it that I still can't hear you or thoughts of you?" Edward asks looking pissed.

"Maybe because I don't want you too, or maybe because you don't deserve too, maybe because this past month you've done nothing to MAKE ME WANT TO HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH YOU!" I end up shrieking at him as I walk closer before calming instantly at the touch of Emmett's hand on my shoulder.

"NOW FUCK OFF!" I snarl viciously before walking away calling out harshly, "WHOEVER'S GOING GET THE FUCK IN THE CAR NOW!"

**Rosalie POV**

When will this nightmare end as blackness rolls in to cover her mind again.......


	8. Chapter 8 Primal Lovemaking

**Happy Reading**

**DISCLAIMER - ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO STEPHANIE MEYERS. **

**STORYLINE BELONGS TO ME.**

"_Maybe because I don't want you too, or maybe because you don't deserve too, maybe because this past month you've done nothing to MAKE ME WANT TO HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH YOU!" I end up shrieking at him as I walk closer before calming instantly at the touch of Emmett's hand on my shoulder._

"_NOW FUCK OFF!" I snarl viciously before walking away calling out harshly, "WHOEVER'S GOING GET THE FUCK IN THE CAR NOW!"_

_**Rosalie POV**_

_When will this nightmare end as blackness rolls in to cover my mind again, all this darkness scares me, I just want to get back to my family and have a chance to change. Why are they keeping me here?_

**Emmett POV**

_DAMN!!! Hearing her snarl like that at him was just FUCKING sexy and hot. FUCKIN' A!!! I love that woman!!_

I rush to the car and pull her from the driver's seat gently crushing her into my arms and backing her into the car as I crash my lips to hers kissing her senselessly. She moans in a frenzied way then starts kissing me back wrapping her legs around my waist grinding up against me.

I can't help it my hips buck up against her as I smell her arousal through her clothes. I let her up for air as my mouth starts licking and sucking on her neck leaving a strawberry kiss on her neck.

I grab her ass tightly grinding against her as I use the car for leverage thrusting against her as she's bunching up my shirt to touch any part of my skin that she can. I growl in pleasure as her nails rack through my hair and she starts tugging it pressing me closer to her as my mouth starts going lower intending to push into her bra.

That's when Esme comes out and says softly, "You're going to miss your flight Bella dear."

I pull my head up looking at Bella whose vision looks blurred, lust filled and frustrated as she realizes that we've had an audience the entire time. She slowly loosens her legs using the car to keep her balanced as she smiles at me seductively before whispering, "Hold that thought, sweetie. We'll have lots of time to ourselves when we land in New York."

I look at her smiling lecherously as I say, "I can't wait, baby. For now this will keep me satisfied. I couldn't resist when you snarled at him, which was FUCKIN' sexy, it turns me on so much."

I nuzzle her neck listening to Alice and Jasper pull away from each other as jasper was affected by the lust streaming from me and Bella.

Alice giggles as Jasper groans, "Can you two please get a hold of yourselves?!?"

"Sorry Jasper" Emmett says gruffly as he releases me guiding me into the passenger seat while he runs around to the driver's side.

I glance back at the house waving to Esme, as Alice and Jasper get into the back seat, frowning as I see Edward standing behind Esme glowering at the car.

**Esme POV**

As I close the door I notice Edward walking up the stairs, "Edward please come here I would like to talk to you."

I wait until he sits down on the couch before I start pacing in front of him; finally I gather my thoughts and take a deep breath, "Edward, I realize that we have not spent enough time together since the family has grown and that you have been by yourself for going on eighty years. I also realize that Bella was your first love or maybe just the first woman that fell in love with you.

However, you had your chance with her; you will not cause more pain for this family. Maybe you should take some time to find out where Rose is, or are you not concerned about her well-being? We have not heard from her in over a month and that is not usual, yet you have been more concerned about getting the chance to get Bella back."

"You brought this situation on yourself, and you can start fixing it by looking for Rose."

"As of this moment, you will respect her, Emmett and their relationship, if and when she is willing to talk to you, then you can explain your feelings, in the meantime you will give her the space that she requires.

If you can't handle her refusing you, then maybe it's time for you to go visit the Denali clan and take some time away from the family. You will give Emmett and Bella their chance to be happy."

"I love you Edward because you are my first son, but I will not sit idly by and let you hurt anymore people for your own obsession over someone you pushed away. DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?"

"Yes, Esme" Edward says looking down in shame.

"Good, I don't want to talk about this again" I say walking away to work in my garden.

**Rosalie POV**

I open my eyes to see Aro and his brothers standing in front of me, I try to muster up some sense of strength but I feel so weak and I shrink back into the cot that they have me chained to as they float closer.

Aro tries to dazzle me into looking at him so I squeeze my eyes closed attempting to fight against that damn voice again in my head telling me that I want to listen to Aro, telling me that I want to do whatever they tell me to do. I. can't. fight. It. Anymore. AAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

**Bella POV**

Emmett insisted on first class tickets on all flights we went on to my gigs, something about more leg room and space for the both of us. I smile inwardly because I think he's just wants to touch me as much as he can, without the hassle of being watched by the other passengers. I don't think he minded Alice and Jasper too much since they are as much in their own world as we are.

Honestly I don't mind because I feel exactly the same way he does, I'm still thinking a lot about what Eleazar said to me and I think on some subconscious level I know what he's said is the truth. I think I've always known that there's something bigger out there planned for me and I guess that's why I always accepted my plainness factor, why I was so unworthy…

"Bella! Stop it! You are worth it, all of us think so especially Emmett," Jasper says with a smile in his voice.

Emmett squeezes me saying quietly, "It's true Bella, right from the beginning."

I smile and snuggle closer to Emmett as I tell Alice, "Now Alice, tell me what you're vision was about at the house."

Without looking over her seat Alice then gives me an unedited version of her vision, EXTREMELY EDITED.

"Bella," she says not looking up from the fashion week catalog she's browsing, "You and Emmett will have a fabulous life with just a few bumps along the way."

I sign closing my eyes and mumble, "I'm pretty sure there was more to it since Dickward was so pissed. Remember what I said Alice, about not keeping anything from me."

I hear both Alice and Jasper gasp as Emmett stiffens and tightens his arms around me, then I feel a rush of wind and open my eyes to see Alice kneeling in front of me looking like she's about to burst into tears, there's even puddles of venom shimmering in her eyes.

Alice grabs my hands and says fervently, "Bella, please, I _**promise**_ to tell you about anything that brings harm to you, but the visions I got before we left are extremely joyful about a beautiful future with you and Emmett."

Alice looks at me pleading with her eyes as I consider what she has told me while Emmett and Jasper hold their breath in anticipation of my next words.

I search Alice's eyes before answering, "Alright Alice, I'll let this slide only because I know my future is with Emmett and nothing or no one will change that."

"Damn Skippy!" Emmett exclaims as he releases the breath he was holding and making us all laugh, which breaks the tension engulfing us.

I snuggle deeper into Emmett's arms attempting to sleep for the rest of the flight drifting off as Alice whispers tearfully, "I can't lose her again Jasper, _**I can't**_, and I don't know what I would do without Bella in my life."

Jasper shushes her as he whispers back, "You won't lose her Alice, and I'll help you as much as I can."

"I love you Jasper."

"I love you Alice, with all my heart."

**NYC**

I arrive at the hotel about 5 pm securing our rooms, well suite with two rooms; Emmett's idea again, so they can go hunting and I can check in with my manager.

"Hey Mina, it's Bella, I just got in and I'm staying at the Marrakech Hotel under the name Silk. Remember what we talked about earlier, we'll that's still in effect and they will be traveling with me everywhere. I'm going to need passes for them for all the shoots to get past security."

"Send my itinerary by a courier that you can trust or better yet either we'll come and get it or one of us will early tomorrow morning. Please give me a call on my cell no matter what time it is, I'll be awake or someone will answer the phone."

I hang up, order some room service and jump in the shower changing into one of my nice but naughty nighties with a nice silk robe that goes with it, picking up the remote and flicking the TV on to a news channel so I can check out the weather for the duration of our time here.

After I ate I fell asleep and woke up some time later to voices murmuring in the dark. At first I thought it was Emmett and Jasper talking about my security then I heard, "That's her, I'm sure of it. Wait she's waking up, HIT HER WITH YOUR POWER AGAIN! Quick before he shows up."

"No DON'T TOUCH HER! She might get your power."

"She's much prettier in person, perhaps we should take her to our leader, if this is truly her we will be richly rewarded. Imagine."

"Emmett?" I ask groggily sitting up in the dark and looking around.

"Shss" I hear as I see silhouettes coming closer and I let out a piercing scream "EMMETT!!"

**Emmett POV**

Joking with Jasper as we step out of the elevator I hear Bella screaming from down the hall. Because there are people coming out of their rooms at her scream I can't run as fast as I want and I'm jostling people out of the way to get to her.

I hear the stairway door slam as I look at Jasper who nods his head and heads over to the stairways, Alice following behind as people are milling around wondering what's happening.

I quickly open the door to see the room ransacked, clothes strewn around the room and the living room, but Bella nowhere in sight.

"BELLA!?!" I yell frantically searching the suite as fast as I can as I hear running footsteps coming down the hall then two security guards piled into the room. I continue to search the suite as frantically as possible with an audience and I'm starting to worry until I hear whimpering coming from the patio attached to the suite.

I turn and see Bella cowering in the corner behind a chair visible only by her hair, which has turned white. I gasp half in relief and half in fear as I snatch a blanket off the bed and rush outside.

I kneel down on my knees beside her, wrapping her up in the blanket as I murmur, "I'm here Bella, Emmett's here baby I won't leave your side again."

I arrange the blanket covering her completely as I wrap my arms around her securely looking up only when I hear Alice talking to the security guards quietly as Jasper stands guard at the door.

I look at him and he shakes his head raising a finger to his mouth as if to say, "Quiet" and tilts his head towards the guards letting me know that we should wait to talk in private.

They leave promising to look at the cameras while Jasper escorts them from the room and Alice flits around attempting to straighten things up.

"Alice, check to see if anything is missing, set stuff aside that smells differently."

At her questioning look he glances at Emmett replying, "This person has the ability to mask their scent, I caught it entering the stairwell but lost it a few floors down.

Hopefully they left some of their scent here while ransacking the room and I'm hoping they were extremely careless because if not we won't be able to track them or who they are working for."

By this time I had picked up Bella and moved us to the couch which appeared to have the least amount of damage.

"Alice," I ask, "is the anything missing?" as I sit down and get Bella comfortable, she appears to still be partially invisible and locked inside her mind for the time being, so I start rocking her trying to lull her to sleep.

Alice hesitates as she exits our room, "Some of Bella's clothes are missing – specifically the one's that she was wearing on the plane."

I inhale sharply as Jasper growls in realization of what she means – both of our scents are – mine and Bella's are on those clothes.

"How do they know where she was? Where we are staying? I thought no one knew who she is yet?" I hiss frantically attempting to remaining calm and not succeeding until unconsciously Bella takes her hand and places it on my cheek. Her touch stills the frantic rage that was building allowing me to think rationally as well as making her visible again.

"WOW!" Jasper whispers looking between Bella and I as he gazes at us in amazement, "If I didn't actually see it happen I would never believe it possible."

I gaze down at Bella tenderly and lovingly as I reach up to press her hand tighter again my check, before turning my head to kiss her palm.

"I can't lose her you guys, she's become my reason for everything – to breathe, to live, to love, to exist. I love her beyond reason."

Alice kneels down in front of us stroking Bella's hair murmuring, "I know what you mean Emmett. I've wasted too much time already without her as my friend."

Jasper moves closer watching Bella sleep asking, "What did you see in your vision Alice? What pissed Dickward off?"

"I don't know whether it was Emmett and Bella getting married or the three children they have. Maybe it was simply because he doesn't get her in the end, no matter what he does, everything fails and he loses Rosalie as well with his obsession."

"The last part of my vision was of Bella and Rosalie as friends, watching the babies sleep."

"Rosalie and Bella as friends, are you sure?" I ask in shock.

"Yes, which means in order for that to come about we're going to need to rescue Rose from whoever has her" Emmett says quietly as Alice sits back and cuddles into Jaspers arms as he sits down at Emmett's feet.

"I wonder how long that was going on. Rose's hatred of Bella, if it was all for real, how much of it was because of her mind being controlled or if it was all of her mind being controlled?" I contemplate quietly while continuing to stroke Bella's hair.

"We should change hotels as soon as possible and register under a different name, maybe just rent out a place with some good security" Jasper starts strategizing quietly as Bella's phone rings.

Alice picks it up and says, "Hello?"

"Um Hello, this is Mina, Bella's manager."

"Yes, I'm Alice, Bella's sister" Alice replies cautiously.

"Um, yes, she's told me about you. Is Bella available?"

Jasper and I both shake our heads as I reply, "No, she's sleeping right now, jet lag."

"Oh, okay, she mentioned sending her itinerary through courier."

Again a shake of my head as Jasper's look hardened and he shook his head as well.

"No that won't be necessary we've decided against that, one of us will pick it up can I have your address or can we meet you somewhere?"

Pause. "Is Bella okay?" Mina asks quietly concern lacing her voice as Jasper tilts his head letting Alice decide what to tell her.

Pause. "There was another attempt made and her bodyguard doesn't believe that they threat is over, he wants to keep her whereabouts as quiet as possible."

Pause. "Maybe I should just cancel or reschedule the shoot with another model, let the agent know that she's unavailable."

"Cancel?" Alice asks quietly looking to Jasper and I for confirmation.

**Bella POV**

"NO! DO. NOT. CANCEL." Bella snaps loudly and strongly from Emmett's arms as she struggles to sit up.

"Give me the phone." Bella hisses as Emmett relaxes his arms and Alice hands Bella the phone.

"Mina, I'm sending my sister and her husband to pick up my itinerary. Can they meet you at the agency; I'll give them the address" Bella says.

"Okay, Bella." Mina says relieved to hear her voice. "Are you sure you you're up for this photo shoot?"

"YES, whoever is behind this can just go to hell because I have worked too hard this past summer to build up my portfolio, NO ONE is going to chase me away from what I love doing. They will see you in 45 minutes."

"Alright Bella, but please be careful" Mina says hanging up.

Hanging up I toss the phone on the bed and I motion for Emmett to let me go completely so that I can stand up. Taking a slow look around as I walk towards the desk to write down the agency's address I say quietly, "Alice and Jasper, can you please go to this address and meet Mina? When you come back I will have made arrangements for our new accommodations."

"Bella, are you" Jasper starts to ask.

I interrupt, "Please just go, I'm fine" as I walk towards the bathroom quietly closing the door.

I take a moment to collect myself before going over to the mirror to see all but a thick strand in the front of my head has completely reverted back to the original brown with red highlights. My hair has gotten longer and silkier flowing further down my back, and the thick strand is completely white. I run my fingers through my hair attempting to put some order back into it, I fail because the more time I spend on it the messier it gets. I finally decide to leave it be and just jump in the shower to wash it.

Stepping out of my clothes as I turn the shower on, I softly call to Emmett asking him to bring me some more clothes to put on. He knocks on the door and enters quietly as I turn around to face him.

He reaches up to stroke the length of white hair before pulling me into his arms, his arms providing the comfort and shelter that I need. I unexpectedly feel a wave of calmness and peace spreading through me and wonder if Emmett feels it as well.

Lifting my head I whisper pleadingly, "Join me in the shower please Emmett" as I start to unbutton his shirt and pepper his chest with opened mouth kisses as soon as each button is undone. Kissing, petting and nipping his chest in my desperation to feel anything but the current levels of fear that are still coursing through my body.

"Bella," Emmett groans loudly as my lips wrap around one of his nipples and I run my tongue over it, blowing my hot breathe on it before grazing it with my teeth.

That wanton action elicits a growl of pleasure as he tightens his hands in my hair pulling me up for our most breath stealing kiss ever, our tongues dueling before he finally pushes his tongue into my mouth where I suck on it a little.

I grind against his hard cock reaching down a hand to palm him through his pants, panting as his lips leave mine to kiss down my neck.

"Please Emmett" I beg giving him a squeeze which seems to be his undoing as steam from the shower starts to flood the bathroom.

I groan deep in my throat wrapping my arms around his neck as his hands make quick work of his clothes.

I whimper in protest when his mouth trails down to take my nipple gently between his lips, pulling it taunt before running his tongue over it. I shiver and tremble when the pleasure shots right to my pussy.

I'm so wrapped up in the pleasure Emmett's hands and lips are giving to my body that I don't realize that he has completely divested himself of his clothes and has stepped into the shower pressing me up against the heated tile wall while the hot water streams down on him.

I feel his rock hard cock pressed up against my heated core and I growl in pleasure as I start grinding and rubbing against him kissing and sucking every available inch of skin I can reach.

Emmett adjusts his hold on my body and reaches down to stroke his fingers between my wet slit before slowly thrusting two deeply, my head falls back and my eyelids flutter closed and I groan loudly as pleasure beyond anything that I have ever imagined flashes through my body and my orgasm rips through me.

He anchors me against the wall as he continues to thrusts his fingers deeply in and out stretching me and preparing me for our joining while I come down from my ecstasy high.

Some primal mating spirit has taken over me and my mind is clouded by lust – pure unfiltered lust. So much that nothing can interrupt my need to mate right then and there. I don't feel it but my shield expands to cover the room and nothing can be heard except for our deep breathing, moans and grunts.

I continue to grind and press as close as possible against Emmett, who attempts once against to get through to me.

"Bella……uugggghhhhhh………….we………..need……….hmmmmmm…….to…" I reach down between our bodies gripping him hard before grinding my now dripping wet pussy against his cock. I grip him tightly stroking the pre-cum collecting on the tip and he growls in his chest which makes my own pulsate before pinching the head of his dick gently.

My primal side makes itself known by hissing in his ear, "TAKE. ME. NOW!"

Hearing that makes him grip my hair tightly in one of his hands as he slams his lips against mine and kisses me hungrily. I wrap my legs around his waist digging my heels into his muscular ass and give myself fully to the feeling of pleasure that continues to course through my body.

Emmett takes both of my wrists in one of his hands as I attempt to reach down again for his hard cock again and holds them above my head. He reaches down and positions himself at my entrance whispering, "This will hurt a little sweetie. Please let me take the lead."

"Yes" I sob as some primal power fills me up and I feel the head of his cock sliding a little between my wet lips, "anything, Emmett, please…..please Emmett, I _**need**_ you so badly right now, just give it to me."

Emmett groans hearing me sobbing in desperation as he slowly sheathes himself inside my heat until he reaches my barrier.

"So hot….so tight…so wet….just for me" he growls between his teeth as his forehead settles against mine.

"Take a breath baby" he tells me gently before pushing forward in one thrust to completely entrench himself inside me.

"AAGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH! YES!!!" I cry out trembling in pleasure from the feel of us finally complete.

Emmett pauses as I adjust to his width moaning as I start to wiggle my hips against him encourage him to continue as I plead, "Baby please."

Emmett release my hands and grabs my ass with both of his as I wrap my arms around his neck sinking my hands into his hair as he starts to thrust slowly in and out.

All I hear is our grunts, groans and moans of pleasure as we both give ourselves to this moment of passion. The power that has taken over me starts to build and envelops both Emmett and I as wave after wave of sensations from all over my body converge deep inside my pussy. The smell of my arousal permeates the bathroom and mixes with the steam from the shower sending Emmett into a growling and grunting frenzy as his thrusts become erratic.

Emmett reaches around and pinches my clit saying, "Cum all over me Bella" and I cum screaming as my pussy clenches and tightens around his cock. My hands clenching in his hair as I attempt to hold onto something real as my orgasm rocks my psyche. White light explodes behind my eyes as I cum again when I feel Emmett slam into me once more, coming hard and releasing jet streams of his cold seed deep inside me.

Emmett is so shaken by his powerful orgasm that his legs tremble and he slides down to his knees resting his forehead against mine as he attempts to catch his breath.

All I can do is hang limply in his arms as the world rights itself and I come back to myself to hear him whisper, "I thought I lost you, I can't lose you, Bella I love you beyond reason."


	9. Chapter 9 Information

**Happy Reading**

**DISCLAIMER - ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO STEPHANIE MEYERS. **

**STORYLINE BELONGS TO ME.**

_Emmett is so shaken by his powerful orgasm that his legs tremble and he slides down to his knees resting his forehead against mine as he attempts to catch his breath. _

_All I can do is hang limply in his arms as the world rights itself and I come back to myself to hear him whisper, "I thought I lost you, I can't lose you, Bella I love you beyond reason."_

**Emmett POV**

I was pacing around the room burning a hole in the carpet after Alice and Jasper left then Bella called me into the bathroom and seeing her standing there naked with the steam drifting around her enhancing the scent of her arousal. OH. MY. FUCKING. GOD.

I had to use all my will power just to concentrate on keeping my mind on matters at hand, most importantly that I almost lost her, someone tried to take her from me. I only vaguely realized that I was not pissed off and roaring mad, but full of fear and that did not sit well with me either.

I walk over to Bella and reach up stroke the length of white hair, "Just this bit of white, I'm so sorry that I was not here" I trail off before pulling her into my arms. As I hold her there in silence I feel a wave of calmness and peace spread through me, unsure of whether Bella feels it as well, but I enjoy the feeling after the terror from moments before.

That is until Bella lifted her head and pleads with me, "Join me in the shower please Emmett" as she starts to unbutton my shirt peppering my chest with opened mouth kisses as soon as each button is undone.

The feel of her lips on my chest blows my mind as I realize where this will lead and I try to be the perfect boyfriend that promised to take things slow but HOT DAMN and FUCKING A! The feel of her warm wet lips on my chest fills me with so much lust that I can't think clearly, the only thing I'm thinking about is the pleasure coursing through me and the pleasure that I will bring to her.

Bella is all over my chest with her wet warm lips and they feel so good kissing, nipping and licking my chest in such a frenzy of passion that I am pulled along with her to help her feel anything but the current levels of fear that I can sense are coursing through her body.

"Bella," I groan loudly in pleasure as her warm lips wrap around one of my nipples and when she runs her tongue over it, and then her hot breathe along with the grazing or her teeth sends me cock hardening in pleasurable pain as my pleasure skyrockets' out of control.

That little reckless exploit of hers makes me rumble in pleasure as my hands reach for her hair pulling her up as I attack her lips in a frenzy just to feel the taste of her.

When she grinds against my painfully hard cock, and reaches down palming me through my pants, coherent thoughts completely escape me as my lips leave hers to kiss down her neck. I hold my lips and my body still for a second trying to catch my breath and bring some reason back to myself. Then she does the only thing that I can't refuse, she begs me with my cock still her in hand.

"Please Emmett" giving me a squeeze which is my undoing as steam from the shower starts to flood the bathroom.

Something primal inside of me can't deny her when she begs like that, especially when she still has my painfully hard cock in her hand, grinding and squeezing it, so I do the only thing that will bring us both satisfaction and happiness. I give her what she wants, what we both want primal love making so that she knows how much I love her. She wraps her arms around my neck kissing me deeply as I use my vampire speed to rip off my clothes.

The feeling of her hardened nipples pressing into my chest makes me leave her lips, kissing and licking my way down to her breasts. I would later find humor in the fact that she whimpers in protest when my mouth leaves hers. But the gasping and panting of her in pleasure as my mouth takes one of her nipples gently between my lips makes me think she doesn't mind.

I swirl my tongue around her nipple nipping, sucking and licking both breasts as I step into the shower and press her up against the heated tile wall feeling the hot water streaming down on me. Being held between two sources of heat makes the pleasure better than anything that I have experienced before and I lose myself fully to the sensations her warm body presses against me brings.

I press get harder pressing my painfully rigid cock against her heated core growling in pleasure as she start grinding and rubbing against me, both of us kissing and sucking every available inch of skin we can reach.

The feel of her heat against my cold stiff cock makes me snarl lowly as I adjust my hold on her body reaching down to stroke my fingers between her dripping wet slit.

"Baby, you're so wet for me" I say huskily as I slowly thrust two fingers deeply, her head falls back and I watch as her eyelids flutter closed before pressing closer to her sucking on her neck over her pulse. The feel of her wetness surrounding my fingers gives me pleasure beyond anything that I have ever imagined as I twist my fingers up curling them into her g-spot.

I anchor her to the wall continuing to thrust my fingers deeply in and out stretching and preparing her as I flick my fingers up several times against her g-spot while pressing hard on her clit and holding her tight as she explodes all over my fingers. I want so much to taste her right now but that primal energy that is coursing through the both of us dictates otherwise.

My mind clouds with lust - pure unfiltered lust as I think about the feel of her warm wetness surrounding my cold hard cock. There is nothing that can interrupt my need to mate right here and now. My skin starts to tingle as I feel something silky smooth ghost over me then all I hear is our deep breathing, moans and grunts.

I pull away slightly trying to clear my mind as Bella continues to grind and press as close as possible against me and because I want her first time to be special I try once more to get through to her.

"Bella……uugggghhhhhh………….we………..need……….hmmmmmm…….to…" as she does the unexpected and reaches down between our bodies gripping me hard then grinding her dripping wet pussy against my cock. She grips me tightly caressing my cold hardness with her wet lips of warmth and all I smell is the powerful intoxicating scent of her arousal. She caresses the pre-cum collecting on the tip making me growl and purr deep in my chest.

I hear her voice echo as the animal in her comes to the surface making it known by hissing in his ear, "TAKE. ME. NOW!"

Hearing that makes me loose what little control I have on my will power as she grips my hair tightly in her hands as I slam my lips against hers kissing her hungrily and passionately wanting nothing more than to just slam into her and fuck her hard and fast. For some reason the only thought going through my mind is that one that reminds me that she's a virgin and I should take her first time slowly even though I am about to fuck her in the shower.

Just so that I can control myself as much as I possibly can, because let's face it the feel of her hot little hands all over my body is slicing at what control I do have. So I take both of her wrists in one of my hands as she attempts again to reach down to grab my hard cock again, because if she touches my throbbing member again I can't guarantee that I can be as gentle as I need to be. Holding her hands above her head I reach down positioning myself at her entrance with my other hand, "This will hurt a little sweetie. Please let me take the lead."

"Yes" she sobs as I feel the primal power flow from her to me everywhere that our skin touches as I rub the head of my cock along her soaking wet slit before sliding a little between her wet lips as I hear her whimper, "anything, Emmett, please…..please Emmett, I _**need**_ you so badly right now, just give it to me."

I groan deep in my chest as I hear her sobbing in desperation to have me buried deep inside of her just as badly as I want to be, so I slowly sheathe myself inside her delicious heat until I reach her barrier.

"So hot….so tight…so wet….just for me" I growl out lowly between my teeth as I lean my forehead against hers trying to catch my breath and get a grip on the emotions that are bombarding my soul as her wet warmth wraps snugly around my throbbing member.

"Take a breath baby" I tell her gently pushing forward in one thrust to completely cement myself deeply and completely inside her.

"AAGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH! YES!!!" I hear her cry out trembling in pleasure from the feel of us finally complete while all I can do is purr deep in my chest as I concentrate on being gentle with her as that primal urge continues to course through me.

I lean my forehead against her attempting to reign in the primal lust, waiting as she adjusts to my length and width, and then groan as she starts to wiggle her hips against me in encouragement to continue. I growl softly when I hear her plead, "Baby please."

I release her hands moving mine down to grip her ass cheeks squeezing them with both my hands as she wraps her arms around my neck sinking her hands into my hair and gripping it tightly as I start thrusting slowly in and out.

My mind blanks under the power of the primal lust that is ripping through my body and all I hear is our grunts, groans and moans of pleasure as we both give ourselves to this moment of passion. My dick throbs painfully between the wet warmth of her walls clenching around me to the need to be as deep inside her as possible and I have to remember that she is still human. The smell of her arousal permeates the bathroom mixing with the steam from the shower causing all other scents to be drowned out and sending me into a growling and grunting frenzy as my thrusts become erratic.

I can't hold on much longer as I reach the edge of the precipice that I am standing on and I know that she is close so I reach down pinching her clit between my fingers, "Cum for me, cum with me, cum all over me Bella." As I say that she comes screaming as I growl in pleasure from the feel of her hot walls clenching tightly around me cold firm length and I hold on for just a little more to prolong her pleasure as long as I can.

Her hands clench in his hair painfully as I continue thrusting just a little harder and deeper as white light explodes behind my eyes and I grunt as I lose control slamming into her once more, coming hard and releasing jet streams of my cold seed. My orgasm leaves me trembling and shuddering that my legs buckle and I slide down to my knees resting my forehead against hers as I try to catch my breath.

Our love making was so powerful that I start sobbing and shaking realizing that I almost lost the best thing that has come into my life. I rest my hands on the seat behind Bella as she hangs limply in my arms while the world rights itself and I whisper, "I thought I lost you, I can't lose you, Bella I love you beyond reason."

**Rosalie POV**

I awaken to a beautiful room, wondering how I got here. I look around and see a window with the curtains closed, standing up I stumble a little as I feel a wave of dizziness and I hold onto the bed for a moment to steady myself. Walking over to the window I pull back the curtains to reveal a view Italy, from Volterra.

I don't hear the door open as I gaze out in shock and fear but I then hear Aro's voice as he says, "Welcome Rose."

I turn around to see Aro, Caius and Marcus standing just inside the room with Felix, Demetri and the vampire from school standing behind them.

"There's no need to be frightened, Rose dear. We just want you to tell us all you know about Isabella Swan."

As he says this, I feel a rush of fear from somewhere and hear the voice in my head telling me _You want to tell him, tell him everything about her, she stole Emmett from you, you know if she's out of the way, Emmett will want you back, Edward doesn't really love you, neither does the family, TELL THEM ABOUT ISABELLA!!!._

**Jasper POV**

As we walk out the door I can feel the anxiety Emmett's putting off so I send him a huge does of calmness, smiling when I hear him say softly, "Thank you."

Alice looks at me as we enter the elevator and says softly, "Things are going to get stranger as the days go by; we are going to have to keep a close eye on her and Emmett."

"Yes, we have got to make better plans regarding her safety; I don't ever want to see that look on Emmett's face again. I need to figure out where these vampires went and who they are working for. I don't think they are working for the Volturri but another coven, I'm really surprised that they have learned about her so quickly, it makes me wonder who we can trust outside of our own coven."

We make it downstairs and to car we rented, just as I am pulling into traffic I hear Alice take a deep breath. I turn to see her gazing faraway, watching as her eyes cloud over and realize that she is having a vision so I concentrate on weaving in and out of traffic until she's ready to tell me what she has seen.

It doesn't take us long to get to the address Bella supplied us and as I look up at the building I hear Alice gasp as she comes back from whatever she was seeing. Seeing her smile slightly I look at her questioningly and she simply says, "It's a good thing we left when we did."

I smile knowingly as we both get out of the car and head into the building. I tense realizing that there is no security guard but don't smell anything out of the ordinary.

Alice appears to be distracted by the visions that she's just had so I call sharply, "ALICE!"

She looks up at me knowing that something is wrong because I have never spoken to her like that and finally glances around at the security desk seeing what I have already seen.

"No security, something's wrong Jasper."

"I know Alice, let's hurry and get to Mina" I say rushing to the stairs and running up the seven flights to the floor Bella's agency is on.

We open the stairwell door hearing the elevator ding and the doors starting to close. So I rush over and just make out the man standing in the elevator as the same one from Bella's description.

"Shit!" I growl starting for the stairs as I tell Alice, "Check on Mina!"

Since the building is pretty much empty I can race down the stairs and beat him to the first floor and as I reach the elevator doors I smile triumphantly and sadistically when I see the surprised look on his face as I enter the elevator and corner him. His eyes widen in fear of being caught and of not getting away as I reach out to press the button for Mina's floor, growling viciously when he attempts to make a move.

"If you try to escape you will not get out of this elevator alive, understand?" I whisper menacingly as the elevator rises again.

I smile watching him nod his head in fear and resignation that he has no escape and hoping that I will let him free once I get the information that I want from him.

**Alice POV**

As soon as Jasper headed towards the stairs I rushed to Mina's office, hoping that they scent of blood I smelled was not hers, but when I got there I was proven wrong.

I could only begin to imagine how Bella is going to take this, and then I start to wonder how vampires knew about Bella. So while I waited I sat down and got comfortable in hopes that I would be able to get a vision of whose behind these attacks on Bella.

Just as I hear Jasper get off the elevator I get pulled into a vision:

_Aro, Caius and Marcus are standing just inside a room with Felix, Demetri and the vampire from Bella's description standing behind them._

"_There's no need to be frightened, Rose dear. We just want you to tell us all you know about Isabella Swan."_

_As Aro says this, I feel the rush of fear that Rose feels and hear the man muttering under his breath You want to tell him, tell him everything about her, she stole Emmett from you, you know if she's out of the way, Emmett will want you back, Edward doesn't really love you, neither does the family, TELL THEM ABOUT ISABELLA!!!._

I gasp out loud, "The Volturri have Rose, and this one has some kind of power that makes people's fears come alive, making them do almost anything, he works for them" as I turn to face Jasper and the man of whom I am speaking.

"Mina?" asks Jasper as he holds the vampire by the throat.

I shake my head pointing into the office, wondering why Jasper did not smell her blood because the office reeks of it, but leaving that to ponder later.

"What do we do now?" Jasper asks as he looks away from the mindless slaughter of an innocent to the thing that murdered her.

"I think we need to get back to Bella and Emmett, I've got her itinerary for the next several gigs, as well as the folder with her information and I've also pulled all information about her from the computer."

Jasper signs and looks at Mina's body again before whispering, "We can't leave her like that Alice, Bella would not want her to be discovered like this. How are we going to explain this to Bella?" as he growls at the vampire then glances back at me.

"We're going to let him tell her" I say glaring angrily at the vampire who is cowering in Jasper's hold.

After gathering the needed information and setting an electrical fire, Jasper hits the vampire with enough calmness and lethargy to put him completely out so that he can carry him down the stairs and to the car. The mock electrical fire will destroy the building as well as any evidence that vampires were at all responsible. As we pull away I gaze out the back window watching the floor Mina's office was on explode before slowly consuming the floors beneath it.

As I drive and Jasper continues to send massive amounts of lethargy to the vampire in the back seat next to him I call the hotel and speak with Emmett who tells me that they are packed and leaving right now, Bella has found an secluded place out in the woods of New Hampshire.

As soon as she told me about it, I pull over really quickly with the engine idling gasping as a short vision of the house comes into focus.

_The place was private enough to include 10 acres nestled in the pristine White Mountains, near a stream and a swimming pond. It was a fully furnished three bedroom, with 2000 square feet of space. Two working fireplaces, a library, two full baths, fully equipped kitchen, its own laundry room, a walk-in pantry for food with a large living room and family room. _

_Beautiful views of the mountains surrounding the Valley as well as a running clean fresh water babbling brook, plenty of woods for hunting and still able to steer clear of humans. The added bonus is that we would be able to smell anyone coming from miles away._

"Perfect" I say hanging up as I glance back at Jasper who nods his head without looking away from the vampire passed out on the seat next to him.

"They'll meet us in the parking lot so we won't have to get out and do any explaining."

**Jasper POV**

Making sure that the vampire in the seat next to me was completely out I pull out my phone just as we pull up to the hotel and see Bella and Emmett waiting for us.

Pressing the speed dial I hear the phone connect and ring then, "Hello?"

"Carlisle, its Jasper you might want to meet us in New Hampshire at this address and bring Eleazar with you. Actually why don't you bring everyone with you, close up the house for a couple of days."

"Jasper, is everything alright? Did something happen to Bella?"

"There's been another attack at the hotel we were staying at, by a different faction other than the Volturri, however," I look at Emmett and Bella then say too quickly for her to hear, "Mina, Bella's manager was killed by a member of the Volturri. The same one that Bella described as having been with Rose when she was trying to drown her, we have him now. Alice also had a vision that the Volturri have Rose and are trying to obtain information about Bella and Emmett."

"We're on our way" Carlisle says curtly hanging up as I feel fury pouring from the seat in front of me and turn to see an enraged Emmett staring at me with Bella cradled on his lap asleep.

"We have to tell her," I say quietly, "she's stronger than she seems and this changes things."

Looking down at Bella sleeping peacefully, "I know she is and I will be here for her all the way."

**Emmett POV**

Looking down at Bella sleeping peacefully in my arms I reply, "I know she is and I will be here for her all the way."

It took us an hour to get to the house in New Hampshire and I was too distracted by the Volturri member one seat away from me to appreciate the fact that we are nestled in the woods away from prying eyes to.

I kept looking back at him to make sure he was still out, smiling at Jasper to let him know that I trusted him but was anxious to get out of the car and find out what information he might have for us.

Bella was the one who found the house, um after our primal lovemaking in the shower I went to hunt while she made short work of packing what she wanted to take with us and looking for this place.

As we finally pull to a stop, I look up to see a beautiful house sitting in front of us but give it no more notice than that as Bella starts to stir in my arms.

"Emmett" she asks sleepily while cuddling further into my arms, "are we there yet?"

"Shh, baby" I say gently, "yes, we're here but just go on back to sleep, we'll talk in the morning, I have you, you're safe here."

"Okay" she replies yawning as I glance at Jasper who smiles knowingly and sends her peaceful waves of sluggishness, making sure that she's out for the night.

I open the door and get out making my way towards the front door trying to figure out how we are going to get in, when Alice walks up and shifts an odd looking rock to pull out a key.

Alice says quietly, "Saw it when you guys mentioned the house. They keep it here for those come to clean the house after each rental. You guys can take the master bedroom and Jasper will sit out here with him."

Seeing my anxiousness she places a hand on my arm and says quietly, "We're going to wait until the rest of the family get here to talk to him, so don't worry we won't leave you out of the loop. In the meantime I will go through the kitchen to see if there's anything we are going to need as far as food for Bella and if not head to a grocery store that I saw open."

"Thanks Alice" I reply before calling out, "Thank you too Jasper."

I hear a soft, "Don't mention it, we protect our family, see you in the morning."

**Carlisle POV**

"The Volturri have Rose, there's been another attack, and Bella's agent was killed by the Volturri member that attacked Rose and Bella here" I say turning to look at the group assembled.

I ignore the gasps of shock as I turn to look at Eleazar, "Jasper captured the vampire that killed Bella's agent. The Volturri know about Bella, we don't know how much if anything that they've gotten out of Rose, I know she's strong but she's still insecure since she was turned into a vampire."

Facing all of them again I say curtly, "Pack only what you need, we leave in 30 minutes. Esme and Edward close down the house; I don't know how long we'll be gone. Eleazar although I do consider you family, I don't expect you to come with us since this is not your fight, feel free to head back home and I will keep you updated on how things are going."

I turn heading to my study to pack a briefcase with the necessities for our trip, pulling money from the safe as well as the identification I had made up for Bella and Emmett. I call the airline and manage to get us all seats on the next flight out, ironicly it's a red eye. I am also able to hold several rental cars for us for the trip to New Hampshire, as I hang up and close the briefcase I hear Eleazar close the door silently as I turn to apologize.

"Eleazar my sincerest apologies for being short with you, it's just that Bella and Emmett have gone through so much already. I don't want to lose Bella, she's brought such joy and happiness to this family, becoming an integral part of it and keeps us together with her humanity whether she knows it or not."

"I realize that Carlisle and as your friend I am here to support you however I can and I honestly believe my support would best be served accompanying you. I've already called Carmen, explaining the current situation and she will meet us there. Besides as far as I know we're the only ones who know as much about _The Golden One_ outside of the Volturri and you're going to need all the help you can get to keep the other vampires at bay."

Eleazar pauses and looks down before asking quietly, "By the way Carlisle have you considered that this new situation might entail changing her sooner than later?"

I sign in resignation and nod my head replying softly, "Yes, the thought had already crossed my mind and the thing that keeps me from bringing up the subject to Bella and Emmett is whether or not this will make things better or worse."

An enraged Edward barges into the room growling, "NO! Absolutely not! Bella should remain human, she's…."

"EDWARD!!!" I roar in anger, "That is not your choice any longer!!!"

"I don't want to hear another word from you about it!!!" I hiss out angrily as I stalk to stand in front of him. I tilt my head to the side threateningly, "AM I UNDERSTOOD?!?!"

Edward looks at me in shock and fear.

"Did you finish with what I asked you to do, are you ready to leave?" I ask very quietly.

"Y-Y-Yes, Carlisle" Edward stutters out still in shock.

"Then help your mother with her things and get your ass in the car" I say in the same tone stepping back.

Edward nods quickly and rushes out of the room without a backward glance.

Without looking at Eleazar and hearing everyone else resume their assigned preparations quietly, I pick up my briefcase and head towards the door. As I pass him he places a calming hand on my shoulder saying quietly, "Everything will turn out alright Carlisle, we'll figure something out."

All of us headed out to the cars and to the airport, we boarded a flight headed to New York, arriving there on a red eye early in the morning. The rental cars were waiting in the garage for us and we set off to New Hampshire in comfortable silence, I spent the drive hoping that Eleazar was right and that everything would be alright.

As we all pulled up outside of the house Alice was waiting for us on the porch, however the look on her face was not a good one and feeling the way I was right now I was going to get answers and any other information I wanted from him, whether this vampire wanted to give them or not. As I stepped into the room with Jasper and the vampire, I became a different person; the person that wanted to compromise and find other solutions was gone replaced by a man who would protect his family at any cost.


	10. Chapter 10 Oh My

**A/N – My sincere apologies to my readers for taking so long in putting up this update, I can try to make excuses but that would take time away letting you read the update now. Plus I have two other stories that I am working on at the same time.**

**I WILL make sure that updates are no more than a week apart.**

**Happy Reading**

**DISCLAIMER - ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO STEPHANIE MEYERS. **

**STORYLINE BELONGS TO ME.**

_As we all pulled up outside of the house Alice was waiting for us on the porch, however the look on her face was not a good one and feeling the way I was right now I was going to get answers and any other information I wanted from him, whether this vampire wanted to give them or not. As I stepped into the room with Jasper and the vampire, I became a different person; the person that wanted to compromise and find other solutions was gone replaced by a man who would protect his family at any cost._

**Carlisle POV**

Jasper looks at me warily, no doubt sensing my anger and questioning it because he has never felt me this angry before, but nods his head when he senses my determination to get the information I need from this vampire.

Taking a deep breath to calm myself I glance around at Esme who smiles at me in reassurance, I then glance at Alice who is standing in front of the only window next to Edward who is watching the vampire intently.

I nod to Jasper letting him know that I am ready whenever he is as Jasper sends the vampire enough energy to awaken but not enough to run.

I stand in front of him and say calmly, "You know who I am. What you don't know is that I will do anything to protect my family from the likes of you and the Volturri."

"Don't you mean _coven_?" the vampire sneers.

"No" I say softly shaking my head, "this is a family built upon trust, understanding and love. We protect our family, we don't fight amongst ourselves for the leftovers of others, we sit down and talk about our issues, and we spend time together as a unit bonding over our likes and dislikes."

I crouch down in front of him, my voice going dangerously low, "Right now our dislike is of you and the damage you have inflicted on my daughter, suffice it to say we want to know why you are so interested in her and her mate Emmett. Why is the Volturri interested in them? What did you do to Rosalie that made her attempt to drown Bella?"

"He has the ability to instill fear in people and enhance those fears until their fears completely take over their mind – in essence they feel, hear and breathe their fear until it kills them. They will give anything to make that fear go away." Bella says from the doorway.

"But now he's afraid because Aro lied to him and failed to tell him that his power wouldn't work on the rest of us."

I turn to face Bella ignoring the gasps of shock as I ask, "How do you know that?"

"I don't know how I know, I just do" she replies quietly, "but I know that's how he got the information out of Mina; her worst fear was that her business would fail."

"Bella, how do you know that was her fear and why is his power not working on us?" I ask.

"When she hired me, that's what she told me and I laughed it off because her business was doing great, I told her she didn't have anything to worry about. As for why his power does not work on you guys, that part is all me."

"You enveloped us in your shield?" Eleazar asks looking at me in awe.

**Bella POV**

"Yes, everyone" I reply looking at Edward, "but some I wished I hadn't" as Emmett pulls me down to sit on his lap, burying his head in my hair to inhale his scent that's still on me. That simple act brings up both the calm that we so desperately need at this moment.

Edward looks at me as if to say something and I quirk my eyebrow up showing him that I am not afraid of him.

**Carlisle POV**

I stare in awe at my daughter, before turning back to the vampire sitting in front of me.

"What's your name?" I ask indifferently.

He hesitates for a moment then hears Jasper growl and smirk at him before replying "Vincent."

I look questioningly at Jasper for a moment before turning my attention back to Vincent demanding, "What did you do to Rose and where is she?"

"Rose is with the Volturri," he answered cowering in fear of Jasper as he looks between Emmett and Bella.

I move to cut off his view of Bella as I lean down into his face saying contemptuously, "You only answered where she is, I asked what you did to her?"

Swallowing loudly he glance at Jasper out the corner of his eye as he replies, "I focused on her fears and magnified them to the point that she could think of nothing else, and then I commanded her to kill Bella. I didn't plan on her being able to resist as much as she did."

"I was told by Aro to bring her to him so that he could get information about Bella and Emmett from her."

"Why would he need to know anything about me?" growls Emmett.

"Because you help amplify her powers and will bring her into a power that was not written down in the prophecy, one that Aro and his brothers do not want anyone knowing about."

"We know all about the powers that she will come into" I hiss as Eleazar looks at Bella in wonder.

"It shouldn't be possible but I see it now" Eleazar says as he continues to look at Bella.

"WHAT?" Bella demands loudly.

"With Emmett as your mate, his strength amplifies your shield and would also give you the ability to mirror a vampire's power back at them – an amplifier, a shield and a mirror all rolled into one."

"No wonder Aro wants you as part of the guard – his coven would be invincible and our world, along with the humans, would be decimated."

"What's a mirror" Bella asks quietly just as Vincent makes a lunge towards Esme who is standing at the door.

However Esme is ready for him and moves to strike him down when he comes up against an invisible wall and slams down to the floor where Jasper is waiting to hold him down.

Esme looks shocked as do the rest of us when Eleazar gasps in surprise whispering, "A shield which combined with Emmett's strength becomes unbreakable and impenetrable."

**Edward POV**

I turn and truly take the time to look at Bella, or rather the new Bella, although I always believed that she was beautiful before, I must admit that she is extremely gorgeous now, gorgeous enough to rival Rosalie. Hmm, Rosalie – Esme is right, if I care so much for her why am I concerned with Bella?

I know why, because I should never have let her go and now that I have I want her back.

Anyway, I digress – Bella mentioned that she got a makeover during the summer, I can now see what the differences are – her hair is parted in the middle, dyed completely black and is layered in several waves down her back and her bangs are gone.

She has more curves, like she is no longer starving herself or maybe just eating better now. The clothes she wears accent her body, instead of just hanging off of her – gone are the baggy clothes and hole ridden t-shirts, she has style to rival Alice.

She wears make-up but not a lot – just enough to enhance her natural beauty and it's so subtle that unless you were a vampire like me you would never notice that she is wearing any make-up at all. HOLY SHIT BELLA IS FUCKING HOT!!!!!

Jasper hisses at me in his head, _Can the lust factor Edward, this is not the time for that. _Before shaking his head in disgust_, and here I thought you were in love with Rose._

I flush in embarrassment and shame realizing that he is right as I return my attention to the task at hand.

**Carlisle POV**

"Is there anything else that you would like to tell us?" I ask in a deadly quiet calm voice.

"The Volturri know that Bella is still human and that she knows about our kind. They are wondering why you have not turned her or killed her since she knows our secret."

"_**YOU**_," Vincent sneers, "of all people should know that is our primary rule."

Then his smile and superiority falters as he looks over at Bella who is smirking at him, Jasper glances over at her as well when he starts to feel complete abject fear rolling off of Vincent in waves.

"Bella" Jasper questions as he attempts to move closer in an attempt to protect Bella but comes up against an invisible wall.

Turning to look at Bella I see her eyes darken to a purplish black as her smile widens wickedly just before Vincent starts shrieking in fear.

**Bella POV**

"Tell me Vincent, what is it you fear?" I ask silkily feeling confidence come from Emmett who sits up straighter as I get up and walk towards Vincent, laughing when he starts shrieking in fear.

"YOU!!" he shrieks in terror attempting to get up and past Jasper who is growling at him.

"Why are you afraid of me, Vincent?" I ask quietly stalking him into a corner of the room while the family watches on in amazed silence.

"Because you…you….a-a-a-are….i-m-m-immune….t-t-t-to…m-m-m-my….powers…" he whimpers with his arms above his head as if to protect himself from me.

"And what else are you afraid of Vincent?" I whisper quietly as I lean over him as the wall around us strengthens and the noise fades until all I hear in the room is Vincent's whimpering and my breathing.

"I-I-I-I'm a-a-a-a-afraid o-o-o-of A-A-Aro finding o-o-o-out t-t-that I lied a-a-a-about b-b-b-being s-s-s-strong e-e-e-enough t-t-t-t-to bring y-y-y-y-you b-b-b-both back" Vincent whimpers as cowers into the wall some more.

"What else do you fear Vincent?" I ask standing up and moving back.

"Y-y-y-y-you u-u-u-using y-y-y-your p-p-p-p-power a-a-a-against m-m-m-m-me" he cries out as I slip through the invisible wall that cages him in the corner.

I turn to face my family and hear them gasp as the rest if the family finally sees my eyes, then I blink and my eyes return to normal.

"Do what you will with him" I say before leaving the room and heading back to lie down.

A little while later I feel the bed dip down as Emmett lies down next to me and pulls me into his arms, comforting me in the aftermath of the information overload.

**Meanwhile downstairs with the Cullens**

**Carlisle POV**

Everyone is quiet and in shock after Bella's show, Vincent is still whimpering in the corner murmuring, "Please…please….please" as he apparently still under the effects of his own power being used against him.

"Alice can you see anything about his future now, with him like this? Edward can you hear anything in his mind?" I ask quietly still in shock from witnessing Bella's power first hand – with her still as a human.

Eleazar speaks quietly, "If she can do this while human, imagine what she will be able to do once turned."

Edward says, "Carlisle he's scared shitless, she truly mirrored his gift and feed it back to him. I get lots of thoughts about him, Aro and Rosalie. What Bella said earlier was right, his ability is to focus on someone's fear and magnify it so they think of nothing else."

"Aro had him focus on Rose's insecurities about being changed and had him tell her that Emmett didn't love her, that he never loved her like she deserved."

Edward stops for a moment his face scrunching up before he inhales sharply listening to the rest of what Vincent was telling Rose, then lowers his head in shame as he quietly says, "that I felt the same, that I didn't really love her."

"He also told her that the family only kept her around because we felt sorry for her."

"What else did he tell her Edward, we have to know so when we do get her back we can reassure her that what he told her was all false" I state quietly.

Taking a deep breath Edward looks out the window before whispering, "Vincent told her that you did not really want to change her and Esme is jealous of her beauty while Alice never liked her to begin with."

Everyone in the room hisses in anger while holding their snarls of rage at bay as they tighten the circle around a still trembling and whimpering Vincent.

I look up towards the second floor saying quietly, "Bella said to do with him what we will, however, I think it might be a better bet to send him back to Aro as a warning and a message."

Eleazar speaks up, "The only problem with that is then Aro will know the prophecy is true. Carlisle you know from personal experience that information is slowly leaked out of Volterra on purpose."

Jasper says calmly, "Once news spreads that The Golden One is real, everyone will be making attempts to get to her."

"If Aro can't have her he will make sure everyone else is fighting over her" Alice says before being lost in a vision.

"We might have to change her sooner than later" I reply casting a glance up at the ceiling as I ask quietly, "Does she know about Mina?"

**Emmett POV**

Standing in the doorway I watch Bella for a few moments before hearing the tell tale signs of her crying.

I close the door and rush over to her lying down next to her and pulling her into my arms giving her what comfort I can until she is ready to talk.

_I'm scared to tell Emmett that I'm afraid, of what I did downstairs, of what I am becoming…_

I tense up realizing that I heard Bella's thoughts, I wonder if she can hear mine as well.

_It's going to be okay Bella, I'm afraid as well – not of what you did but of what danger this will bring. Know that I love you as does the family and I will be here with you all the way._

I feel Bella tense up before sitting up to look at me quietly and questioningly.

_Did we just have our first conversation mind to mind?_

I grin widely looking at her intently before replying, _yes_.

"Cool," we both say out loud relieving the tension in the room as I hear Jasper say, "Tell her now, it would be better coming from you."

Sitting up I say quietly, "Bella, Vincent killed Mina earlier tonight after he got the information from her. We don't know whether he was able to get the information to Aro or not, but we want to be cautious."

Bella silently cried whispering, "I figured as much with the way he was talking about her."

Then all of a sudden I feel her resolve strengthen as she sits up straighter and wipes the tears off her face angrily.

"Did she suffer, will she be discovered; were you able to hide Mina's body" she starts to question as Jasper knocks on the door.

"Come in Jasper" I call.

Jasper walks in and kneels by the bed and takes her hands between his as he says quietly, "I took care of it Bella, as we were unable for anyone to find out about us I took the opportunity to start a fire that burned her floor and destroyed the building. I made it look like an electrical fire so no one would be suspicious."

Jasper looks down whispering before looking back up at Bella as Alice comes through the door.

"Bella, Mina didn't have any children and by the time she met you she had already reassigned the other clients that she had. I found some notes while I was going through her office, she thought very highly of you and thought of you as the daughter she never had."

Bella looks out the window saying quietly, "She told me her parents died before she started the agency. She was so involved with her business that she never got the chance to start a family like she wanted; she has no siblings, no aunts or uncles."

"We got to spend a lot of time together during the summer; I stayed with her in between my gigs. I got to know her and she was such a beautiful person, she didn't deserve to die like she did."

"Bella, I think you should see this," Alice says walking forward and handing her several folders.

Bella glances down at the folders silently before opening one and gasping, "This is Mina's will" as she reads through it and starts flipping pages.

"So that's what she wanted to talk to me about when I got here" Bella says as she gets off the bed dropping the folders before moving over to the window.

I sit still anxious to find out what all the tension is about but before I can ask anything Bella screams in rage and I hear her snap her fingers before she disappears.

I frantically glance between Alice and Jasper as I rush over to the window to see a fire in the back yard, before turning to Alice and asking, "What was that about" as I rush out the door.

"Mina left everything to Bella" she calls kneeling down next to Jasper who is cringing in pain from the effects of Bella's rage.

**Carlisle POV**

I glance away from Vincent for a moment hearing Bella scream, I rush out of the room with Esme and Eleazar hot on my heels as I hear Emmett barreling down the stairs yelling, "Bella!"

I turn around to look into the room and there in the corner I see Bella standing in front of Vincent who is screaming, "PLEASE! I'M SORRY! PLEASE!"

"Please, Bella listen to me we can get past this," I say quietly walking into the room with Emmett, Esme, Alice and Eleazar behind me as Edward attempts to creep up behind her.

I glance at Edward subtly shaking my head NO because this is not the way to get her calmed down as I then glance at Emmett encouraging him to move forward.

Without warning Bella clenches her fists claps hands together and Edward slams into an invisible wall before being thrown across the room from the force of it.

Jasper struggles in through the door leaning against the door jab talking quietly to Bella, "Bella please, not like this, calm down and let us take care of Vincent for you."

Bella looks at Jasper with eyes blazing purple realizing that her rage has made him vulnerable before she screams one last time then crumples to the floor in despair as Emmett rushes forward to catch her, cradling her in his arms instantly calming her as she cries and sobs in his arms.

Eleazar and I rush forward grabbing Vincent and dragging him from the room and outside where Alice and Esme gather wood to add to the fire Bella created as we rip him apart and toss him on the pyre.

I would make sure to ask Bella later on how she started the fire or if she even knew that she started it.

Walking over to me Eleazar says quietly, "She's getting stronger Carlisle, even without being a vampire. We can't wait much longer, we don't know what Aro knows, what information Vincent was able to get him."

"I know," I say quietly in pain for my daughter and son as I glance in contemplation at the pyre roaring in front of me.

"I'll speak with them in the morning; let her have this one last night of peace and rest."

**Bella POV**

Wrapping my arms around Emmett as I tire myself from all of the crying I don't protest as he picks me up and carries me upstairs to the room we are in.

As he lies down with me and wraps me tightly in his arms I whisper, "I'm sorry Jasper" before succumbing to some much needed sleep.

I vaguely hear him say quietly, "Nothing to forgive Bella, you're family and we stick together."

The next morning I woke up bright and early smelling Esme cooking downstairs I figured now was a good at time as any to get up and start the day.

Emmett leaned down kissing my forehead, "Hello, sweetness, did you sleep well?"

I yawn and stretch realizing that I slept better last night than I have in days, "That was the best night sleep I have had in days."

"Are you okay?" Emmett asks sitting up against the headboard as I stretch again before slinking my way into his lap.

"Oh yes," I purr as I straddle his lap grinding myself against him, "but I'm pretty sure I know something that will make me feel ever better."

I slip my arms around his neck as I feel him harden against my ass; I tighten my arms as lean in licking his bottom lip and giggling when I hear him growl as his arms wrap around my waist.

"Would it have anything to do with the sounds you were making while you slept last night?" Emmett asks as my eyes roll back in my head remembering my dream.

I lean my head back exposing my neck to him and moan in pleasure as he places open mouthed kisses up and down my neck before running his tongue up my throat to capture my lips in a kiss.

Instantly I am engulfed in fiery flames of passion as my body flashes with heat before centering in my core which I start grinding against Emmett.

"Oh yeah, would you like me to show you what I dreamed about?" I ask grinding and thrusting against him moaning from the friction I am getting.

I feel the rumble of Emmett growls of pleasure, then him mumbling "most definitely" into my shoulder blade before completely ripping my shirt off to attack my breasts with his lips.

He pulls me closer as my hands tighten in his hair and I continue to thrust myself against him.

I gasp in pleasure when he pushes my bra off my shoulders and frees my breasts before cupping them in his hands as he wraps his lips around a nipple to nip, suck, and lick it.

I get wetter and wetter imagining the feel of his lips all over my body before remembering what my dream was about.

I push him back kissing him feverishly as I move stealthily down his body nudging his legs apart before pulling at the string of his lounging pants.

When he sees where I am going with this he quickly picks me up before ripping his clothes off as I giggle while removing the rest of mine.

I hear him growl in frustration as he hisses, "yes, get out, go hunt" before laying back down whimpering, "please, please, please"

I slithered down his body positioning myself between his legs getting comfortable as I proceeded to bring my man some pleasure.

Reaching forward I run the tips of my fingers up the length of his cock around the head and back down to grasp his balls, his cock feels so smooth and slick.

I tease him with gentle touches as I spend time exploring the part of him that I was introduced to but know nothing about, except that it brought me copious amounts of pleasure.

As I am enjoying my explorations Emmett is gazing at me with lust laden eyes panting and clutching the sheets at his side as he struggles to remain still and allow me the control that I want.

I lean closer licking my lips then smiling as Emmett growls in pleasure before slowly leaning down to run the tip of my tongue around the head, moaning in pleasure when a little of his cum leaks out and onto my tongue.

I close my eyes and lick my lips again savoring the sweet muskiness that is all Emmett.

Feeling him caress my cheek makes me opens my eyes as I look at him wildly just from the simple taste of him in my mouth.

He inhales sharply seeing the wild look in my eyes then hiss as I plunge my mouth down on his cock, sucking and bobbing up and down on him passionately.

I wrap my hand around the base of his cock because I can't fit him all in my mouth.

"FUCK!!!" he roars in pleasure as I pull back grazing him with my teeth before plunging my mouth down again while reaching down to stroke and pull gently on his balls.

"Bella….hmmm…..your…..mouth….so….fucking…good…SHIT!SHIT!SHIT!....so…fucking….warm….oh baby…where…did…you….learn….that…..FUCKINGSHITA….God…." Emmett pants and mumbles incoherently as I continue my pleasurable oral activities moaning around his cock because I am enjoying how much pleasure I am bringing him from this simple act.

I take a chance attempting to deep throat him and instead swallow around him as I hollow out my cheeks creating a vacuum and action seems to throw him over the edge as his hands reach into my hair gripping it tightly as he stiffens then growls my name loudly.

I have just enough time to pull back without drowning from the amount of cum that starts shooting out of his cock and down my throat. I lap it all up licking and sucking so that I don't miss a single drop of his tasty goodness.

Even after he comes I am still sucking and licking on him making sure that he is clean and just as I pop him out of my mouth I grin watching him get hard all over again.

Glancing up at Emmett from beneath my lashes I am shocked to see this wild primal look on his face and I scramble to sit up quickly and move out of his way.

Just as I am about to fall off the bed he grabs my ankle and pulls me gently but firmly towards him hovering over me but locking me inside the comforting cage of his arms.

I shudder violently in pleasure when I feel the tip of his cock graze my mound and my eyes roll back in my head as I feel wetness flood from between my legs.

"I am going to fuck you until you can't walk and I have to carry you everywhere."

I gasp as I cum just from his sentence alone, bucking and convulsing as pleasure slashes through my entire body, I moan in pleasure as I feel his lips close around one of my nipples.

_OH. MY. FUCKING. GOD. The things he can do to me…and will….I can't fucking wait._


	11. Chapter 11 Edward's Truth

**Happy Reading**

**DISCLAIMER - ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO STEPHANIE MEYERS. **

**STORYLINE BELONGS TO ME.**

"_I am going to fuck you until you can't walk and I have to carry you everywhere."_

_I gasp as I cum just from his sentence alone, bucking and convulsing as pleasure slashes through my entire body, I moan in pleasure as I feel his lips close around one of my nipples._

_OH. MY. FUCKING. GOD. The things he can do to me…and will….I can't fucking wait._

**Emmett POV**

I heard the family downstairs discussing the events that transpired earlier tonight, eventually they spent the whole night talking about it, what happened, what Bella did, the prophecy and its implications regarding Bella and I, then finally Aro and the Volturri.

The only thing that I paid attention to was the talk Eleazar and Carlisle had about turning Bella.

"_She's getting stronger Carlisle, even without being a vampire. We can't wait much longer, we don't know what Aro knows, what information Vincent was able to get him."_

"_I know," Carlisle says, "I'll speak with them in the morning; let her have this one last night of peace and rest."_

I was all for it and I'm pretty certain that Bella is as well, the only dissension that came was from Edward.

"Carlisle please…you know that should not be an option, Bella deserves…" and that's all Edward gets out as Carlisle growls at him.

I grinned because I have never heard Carlisle growl or anything at Edward – EVER.

The house got so quiet you could hear a pin drop as Carlisle roars at him in anger.

"DESERVES???? Bella _**deserved**_ better than what you did to her in your warped sense of love. NOW for the last time that decision is no longer your concern. I. DON'T. WANT. TO. HEAR. ANOTHER. WORD. ABOUT. IT! You want to spend your time worrying about something, spend it on how to get Rosalie back."

The next thing I hear is Edward was running from the house roaring in frustration.

I would have untangled myself from Bella and gone after him but whenever I move an inch Bella whimpers and tightens her hold. So I stay.

I stay and I cuddle with Bella, I close my eyes and I think about everything that has happened and everything that I want for the future. I think about how much Bella has come to mean to me and how I have come to love her beyond anything else, next to family.

I close my eyes listening to her mumble and talk in her sleep as I hear Edward come back to the house.

"I LOVE EMMETT….stupid Fuckward….get him Emmett, show him…I belong to you….Emmett completes me….Doucheward…dumbass……Hmmm, Emmett"

Her last mumbling come accompanied with her brushing her leg up against my crotch as she dry humps my thigh.

FUCKING SHIT!!!! The smell of her arousal assaults my senses as she starts moaning and groaning in her sleep, mumbling "Yes, Emmett, just like that…right there baby….."

It took every ounce of self control that I have EVER FUCKING had not to flip her over and fuck the shit out of her right then and there.

So to distract myself from the many, many, MANY carnal sinful pleasures I wanted to do with her, to her or have her do to me……SHIT FOCUS!!!

I start thinking about spending eternity with Bella, places I want to take her, places I want her to take me to, talking to her, loving her (stay away from the gutter!), cuddling with her, and doing everything that couples.

Around 7 a.m. I hear Esme call up the stairs about starting breakfast for Bella and I ask her quietly to let Bella sleep a little while longer, to which she agrees.

I shift around to make her more comfortable smiling when she grunts and stretches out tossing her leg over mine, sprawling herself further across my chest.

An hour later I feel her breathing start to change as she gains consciousness, my fingers stroking through her hair in comfort to me and I hope to her. I call down to Esme that she can start fixing her breakfast.

I'm finding it odd that I can't smell the horrible food that is cooking downstairs, one of the many zillion questions to ask Bella about because something tells me that she is shielding the scent from us. I find that so FUCKING cool!!!

Sweeping her hair off her forehead I lean down running my lips across the skin that I have uncovered inhaling as much of her scent as I can before, "Hello, sweetness, did you sleep well?"

Feeling her stretch around my body starts me thinking of all the things I want to do to her and I have to concentrate on what she is saying, "That was the best night of sleep I have had in days."

"Are you okay?" I ask moving to sit up against the headboard as I watch her body moving fluidly in stretching out the kinks of being asleep.

My mind can't seem to focus on anything except the way her pert breasts are pushing out as her back arches and before I can say anything she slinks her way into my lap.

My body has a mind of its own as I react to watching her stretch as if she is doing it specifically for me.

"Oh yes," she purrs straddling my lap then grinding against me, "but I'm pretty sure I know something that will make me feel ever better."

I growl low in my chest feeling my cock harden even more as I grind against her; I growl in pleasure wrapping my arms around her waist as she licks my bottom lip.

Then she giggles as she thrusts down against my cock again listening to me growl some more in warning.

"Would it have anything to do with the sounds you were making while you slept last night?" I ask huskily watching as her eyes roll back and she loses herself to the pleasure of me running my thumbs over her nipples squeezing and molding them in between my fingers.

She leans her head back exposing her neck to me moaning in pleasure as I rain open mouthed kisses up and down her neck before running my tongue up her throat to taste her skin before capturing her lips in a kiss.

I feel flames of fire engulf my entire body, as for the first time heat flows through me centering on my cock which I continue to thrust up against her.

"Oh yeah, would you like me to show you what I dreamed about?" Bella asks slowly grinding against me moaning as I growl smelling her arousal saturate the air.

I growl in pleasure some more mumbling "most definitely" into her shoulder blade before shredding her shirt off and attacking her hardened breast with my lips.

The feel of her nipples contracting under my tongue makes my cock harden painfully as I pull her closer feeling her hands tighten in my hair as she grinds her core against my cock some more.

I roughly push her bra off her shoulders freeing her breasts completely as I cup their firmness in each of my hands, marveling at how soft and smooth her skin is as I wrap my lips around one of her nipples again.

Sucking, nipping and licking in a feverish attempt to continue to elicit more groans, whimpers and whispered pleas from her lips. The sound of her voice added more flames to the fire that burns along my skin for her.

I am lost in the sensations of her skin under my lips until she pushes me back kissing me feverishly as she slithers her way sexily down my body nudging my legs apart while pulling at the string of my lounging pants.

I lose my train of thought for just a moment as I see her ass in the air thinking of being on my knees behind her before realizing exactly what she is doing and I quickly move her out of the way before ripping my clothes from my body.

Just then I hear Edward growling in anger that he's going to hunt as the Jasper and Alice snicker at him, while Carlisle and Esme encourage the rest of the family to leave as well.

I growl in frustration because he's whining again as I hiss out, "yes, get out, go hunt" before laying back down whimpering, "please, please, please"

I watch Bella through lust laden eyes as she positions herself between my legs getting comfortable as I look forward to her bringing me amazing pleasure with the feel of her mouth on my already painfully hardened cock.

I hiss in pleasure from the warmth of her gentle fingertips running up the length of my cock then around the head and back down before groaning in euphoric bliss as she grasps my balls.

I grip the sheets instead of her head because I am quite inpatient at this time and would like nothing more than to tighten my hands in her hair as I fuck her warm little mouth.

I throw my head back in pleasure growling and panting as she continues to tease me with gentle touches taking the time to explore me.

I grit my teeth gazing at her with lust laden eyes as I pant and continue to clutch the sheets as I struggle to remain still and allow her to be in control.

She leans over licking her lips before smiling up at me as I growls in pleasure before slowly leaning down to run the tip of her tongue around the head.

Feeling the vibrations of her moaning in pleasure makes me whisper lowly, "Oh Bella….your touch is….SHIT!...driving me….FUCK!!!....mad….please baby…I need….to feel…..your….mouth…on….me"

I watch as she closes her eyes licking her lips after licking cum from the tip of my cock, I growl in pleasure watching her savor the taste of it trying to remember coherently to ask her whether she likes the taste of me.

I reach down and caress her cheek, meaning to ask her right now but then she opens her eyes looking at me wildly, with such a look that I have never seen on her face that I inhale sharply in shock.

But before I can say anything I hiss in complete surprise as she plunges her mouth down on my cock, sucking, licking, and bobbing up and down on me with passion unlike anything I have ever seen or felt.

The pace she is going at drives me mad with passion that all I can do is roar out, "FUCK!!!" in pleasure.

It's like having that single taste of me unleashes a sex goddess as she pulls back grazing me with her teeth before plunging down again while reaching down to stroke and pull gently on my balls.

"Bella….hmmm…..your…..mouth….so….fucking…good…SHIT!SHIT!SHIT!....so…fucking….warm….….oh baby….where……did……you….l…earn…….that…..FUCKINGSHITA….God…." I mumble and pant incoherently as all thoughts have escaped me and all I can do is _feel_ the pleasure that she is bringing me with her hot little mouth.

I can't think, I can't move, I can't do anything but let the pleasure rage through my body as she continues her pleasurable oral activities, groaning when her moans vibrate up my cock and throughout the rest of my body.

I think it was the combination of the head of my cock hitting the back of her throat and her swallowing around it that made me lose what was left of the thread of control I had.

My hands reach out of their own accord to grip her hair tightly as I stiffen and growl her name loudly, as I cum harder that I have ever come in my entire human and non-human existence.

I feel her moan in pleasure as I shoot my load down her throat, my body jerks and shudders in pleasure as my mind explodes from all the sensations coursing through my body.

I growl and groan in pleasure as she continues to lick and suck up everything without letting a drop of my tasty goodness get away. That alone makes me harden again knowing that she loves all of me just like I love all of her.

My hands release her hair just as she releases me from her warm moist mouth, then she glances up at me from beneath her lashes and I feel the same feeling from our time in the shower ghost over my skin.

My eyes are wild with lust from the pleasure she has brought me and I feel this urgent need to return the same to her.

I don't understand what comes over me, but I _**needed**_ to show her how much I truly loved and appreciated her, I wanted to show her how much it means to me that she LOVES me.

Bella appears to be shocked seeing the wild primal look in my eyes and scrambles to move away from me, but I'm not having that.

Just as she is about to fall off of the bed I grab her by the ankles and pull her gently but firmly towards me until I am hovering over her.

I position her locked in the comforting cage of my arms, growling in pleasure again as the scent of her arousal reaches me making whatever beast inside me go on a wild passion induced rampage.

I lean down over her until my face is level with hers, groaning in pleasure when I feel her shudder as the tip of my cock grazes her mound.

Looking her in the eyes I growl out, "I am going to fuck you until you can't walk and I have to carry you everywhere."

I groan louder in pleasure smelling the arousal that floods out from between her legs, imagining licking her clean when she gasps and cums hard just from my sentence alone.

I smile wickedly watching her buck and convulse as her pleasure races through her body before leaning down and wrapping my lips around one of her nipples.

I move to her other nipple sucking, licking and nipping, careful to not break the skin as I worship her breasts until I have her whimpering and begging me, "Please Emmett…..please….take…me…now…..please."

Her cries of pleasure just spur me on as I kiss my way down her body bypassing the area I want to put my mouth on, chuckling into her skin at her futile efforts to get me where she wants me to go.

Pacing myself I spend my time worshipping the rest of her body kissing, licking nipping and sucking on her skin until I had her quivering beneath me, lost in the feel of pleasure running through her veins.

I work my way down and up her body, flipping her over on her stomach to continue my assault all over before finally taking pity on both of us, watching as she grips the sheets writhing in pleasure as I spread her legs from behind and nestle myself in between them.

I inhale her scent – a mix of freesia, honey and strawberries – a scent that I am finding is the best EVER that I have ever smelled, _**singer**_ be damned.

I snake my arms under her hips raising her up to my face and dive in without any warning, grinning as she screams in pleasure.

I run my tongue up and down her soaking slit – licking and sucking in a frenzy working to get all of her sugary goodness before it drips down her thighs.

I bring her to the edge over and over again with my tongue before moving my lips to her clit and flicking it with my tongue as I thrust my fingers deep hitting her g-spot at the same time slamming her over the edge.

"!!!!!!" she shrieks so loudly I'm sure she could be heard in every state surrounding the one we're in.

I growl in pleasure drinking greedily all the loving goodness that is Bella as her love juices flow straight from her into my waiting mouth before gently lifting her up and placing her on her back continuing my oral loving on her soft wet lips.

I caress her pussy lips and clit with my tongue and mouth throughout her orgasm and her aftershocks, as she shudders and convulses beneath my hands.

It's only when I feel her hands tighten in my hair do I look up to gaze at her lovingly, hearing her pant and whimper, "Please Emmett" and that's as far as she gets before I am slithering up her body.

Trembling from holding myself back I grasp her underneath her knees, spreading her legs further apart as I slowly ease my way into her moist warmth.

The sensation is nothing I have ever felt before and I grit my teeth fighting now to just slam myself into her. SHE JUST FEELS SO FUCKING GOOD!!!!!!

Only when I am fully sheathed inside her do I release her legs and lower myself over her leaning on one arm to prevent myself from crushing her in my frenzied passion.

I reach under her shoulders pulling her close, groaning from the feel of her hardened nipples pressing into my chest as I move my hips slowly, thrusting in and out of her savoring the feel of her moist heat molding to my hard cock.

I nuzzle my face in the crease of her neck growling in pleasure from the way her scent saturates my sense and from the way that she's moving underneath me – the way her legs wrap around my waist just right, the way her heels are digging in my ass as her hips thrust up to meet mine at just the right moment.

I want to keep up this slow pace to savor every moment of our loving but then I feel her hands tightening in my hair as she arches her back and thrusts up to meet me combined with the heat of her breath at my ear as she whispers, "FUCK ME EMMETT!!! FASTER, HARDER!!!!"

Hearing her whisper to me like that sends what little control I have out the window as I start thrusting faster and harder, then more erratically as she tightens her thighs and she starts trembling uncontrollably.

I grunt in pleasure hearing her pant, "YES!!! FUCK YES!! UGH….EMMETT…JUST……Ugh……LIKE…THAT…UGH….YES, BABY!!"

I growl, "Bella, come for me, come with me" as I reach between us rubbing her clit feverishly as I feel myself about to fall off the precipice we are standing on.

And then I feel it, that same feeling from the shower as I lift my head to watch Bella in the throes of her orgasm as everything fades around us and we are surrounded by a brilliant white glow.

I feel her back arch and she pitches me over the edge with her as her walls tighten around my cock, milking me for everything that I have in me – which I willingly give up as I am blinded by the force of my orgasm.

I cling to her tightly in the aftermath of out powerful love making as we both attempt to catch our breath whispering in unison, "I love you for eternity."

I roll over trembling from the feelings of love and the last of our lust, pulling her close then grinning as she giggles quietly, "Emmett I can't feel my legs."

**Edward POV**

I have been absently listening to the conversation that is going on around, stuck between wondering how I could get Bella alone so that I could apologize and make an effort to get her back and wondering how to get to Rosalie – the woman I left Bella for.

I straighten up when I hear Carlisle and Eleazar talking about the events that transpired this evening with Bella.

"_She's getting stronger Carlisle, even without being a vampire. We can't wait much longer, we don't know what Aro knows, what information Vincent was able to get him."_

"_I know," Carlisle says, "I'll speak with them in the morning; let her have this one last night of peace and rest."_

As calmly as I could I walk over to them, "Carlisle please…you know that should not be an option, Bella deserves…" that's all I get out as Carlisle growls at me.

The house gets silent – so quiet you could hear a pin drop as Carlisle takes a deep breath before turning to look at me enraged as he roars, "DESERVES???? Bella _**deserved**_ better than what you did to her in your warped sense of love."

"NOW for the last time that decision is no longer your concern. I. DON'T. WANT. TO. HEAR. ANOTHER. WORD. ABOUT. IT!" You want to spend your time worrying about something, spend it on how to get Rosalie back."

After that I look around the room seeing everyone with their heads down except for Esme who looks at me with pity and I can't stand it.

I run from the house roaring in frustration because I can't understand why everyone is so adamant about turning Bella, she's too young to know what she is giving up in becoming one of us.

I walk around outside some distance from the house fuming as to why no one sees that the best thing for Bella is to keep her human.

After calming down some, or just enough to appease my family members I walk back into the house and I am hit with the most appetizing smell of all – it only takes a moment for me to realize what it is.

I squeeze my eyes closed as I glimpse images from Emmett of him and Bella in a shower before Bella shields again and the images are gone, but she doesn't know the damage has already been done.

I can smell her arousal from downstairs growling in frustration and anger as I hiss and stutter out, "I can't…..I need….going….hunting" as I hear Emmett in his head complain of me whining again as he hisses out, "yes, get out, go hunt" before hearing him whimpering, "please, please, please"

I can't take it anymore and rush from the house without another word to anyone, running as if something or _**someone**_ is after me and it's only when I stop that I realize I have crossed state lines.

I crumble to the ground, sobbing in despair because my Bella is happy with someone else - _**my brother**_ of all people. I may not ever have any chance of getting Bella back but that's not going stop me from hoping that my explanation would be a start in that directional possibility. She's forgiven me before, she'll forgive me again, I know she will.

I'm gone for a couple of hours, hunting, brooding and sulking in the forest stuck between wondering how to get Bella alone to talk to her, not being able to get her scent out of my mind and vaguely thinking about how to get Rosalie back from the Volturri.

I walk into the house tuning in to the conversation going on around me and hear Jasper mention her needing to find another agent for her modeling career.

"YOU'RE A MODEL?!?!?!" I gasp out trying to hold onto my lust and desire as Bella just rolls her eyes, while Alice giggles and Jasper chuckles.

Emmett is sitting glowering at me as he replies, "Yes, she's a model, now can we get back to the discussion at hand."

"What…How…why….WOW…..I can't believe it" I stutter as I try to inch closer to Bella then I hear her snap her fingers and the next thing I know I'm sitting in a tree outside the house listening to them roll in laughter at my expense.

I zip back to the house growling as the rest of the family just snickers at me when Emmett says, "Remember what I told you Edward. OFF. LIMITS."

"Bella, can I talk to you in private please?" I ask quietly straining to reign in my anguish, sorrow and jealousy.

Jasper shakes his head and cringes a little in pain as I wait for Bella to consent to my request, arrogantly thinking that there is no way she would not.

Bella looks at me in disbelief before responding somewhat calmly, "Honestly Edward, I don't fucking think so, your moment is over. You want to know why?"

I shake my head slightly angered that she ignored my request and that she wants to talk in front of my family.

**Bella POV**

"Because I got over you this past summer, actually I got over you right after I broke up with you on the plane ride to Phoenix. After_** you **_broke _**my**_ heart, I started to really think about our whole relationship and I came to the conclusion that you were just a stepping stone in my lesson of love."

"You were the stepping stone for me to learn what I _**would**_ and _**would not **_endure in the name of love. Our relationship was always based on what _**you**_ wanted and what _**you**_ _**thought**_ was_** best **_for me, you _**never**_ asked my opinion about anything or, now that I think about it, cared what I thought, felt or wanted."

"Every time I wanted to do something, you were always there to _**instruct**_ me like a child on what was _**best**_ for me. The entire duration of our relationship you never treated me like an equal; it was always what _**you**_ wanted. That's not a relationship, that's a prison."

"When I started dating you I wanted a boyfriend but I got another father instead. I already _**have**_ a father Edward, and another surrogate one in Carlisle so there was no need for you to step into the title role."

"The whole time you thought you were bringing me closer to you and instead you were pushing me away."

"So now my question to you would be; were you ever going to turn me so that I could spend eternity with you?"

"Yes, Bella I would have" Edward replies as my head rings and I laugh darkly.

"You forget Edward," I say tapping my temple, "I know when you are lying and I'm starting to think that our whole relationship was built on lies."

Edward cringes as I catch his bullshit lie right in front of his family, making another worthless attempt to apologize and reassure me that our relationship was based on real feelings.

", I'll just pretend to care," I snap, "just like you did until you broke my heart and shattered my world with your selfishness."

"Now if you're done wasting my time can we get back to the business at hand?" I ask turning around to face the family.

Edward sounds frustrated, distraught and sullen when he asks, "Bella what has happened to you, what happened to the Bella who left Forks at the beginning of the summer?"

I turn around sharply my eyes blazing in fury, "_**YOU**_ happened," I seethe, "that love sick blind Bella no longer exists because you _**killed**_ her, _**you**_ tore her heart out, stomped on it, shredded it and left it bleeding on the ground. You left nothing of her heart, it was all gone and I had to start anew and rebuild myself into the person that I am today. I gave up _**everything**_ to you, so if you're looking for some fucking forgiveness, seek it from someone else who cares about how you feel."

"I'm sorry, Bella, I never meant to turn you into this bitter person that you've become, you're so angry all the time and you won't listen to reason" Edward whines.

"UUUUGGGGGHHHHHH!!!!!!" I scream stalking towards him before Emmett rushes me and grasps me around the waist holding me in his arms as I continue to struggle to attack Edward.

"Edward you are such a douche" Jasper says shaking his head as Alice just looks disgusted while Carlisle and Esme are shaking their head sadly.

"What?" Edward asks, "I don't understand."

"Of course you wouldn't, Edward, your selfishness doesn't allow you to understand" Emmett comments as he sits down with a calmer Bella in his lap.

Eleazar finally speak up saying quietly, "To put it bluntly Edward, you are not evolving. Your attempts _**in your mind**_, lame that they were, to protect Bella were merely excuses to continue treating her like the child that she is not. In all your years on this earth you have not matured past the 17 year old body that you inhabit."

Carlisle finally gets up and approaches Edward putting his hand on his shoulder saying, "Your years have not made you mature, only your actions do and so far your actions make you look like the petulant 17 year that you are frozen at for eternity. You are not taking responsibility for _**your**_ actions but continuously blaming someone else for the bad decisions that _**you**_ make."

Edward looks at Carlisle and his family sullenly, finally taking in what they are saying before retreating to the corner of the room and sulking in silence.

"Anyway where was I? Oh, yes, I don't think I will need to get another agent. My contract with Mina is now null and void with…with…with her death. Mina was the one who convinced me and helped me become the person that I am today."

"I wouldn't feel right working for anyone else; I just need to finish out what is left the current contracts which should be done at the end of the year. Which means that I can be turned by the beginning of the year, would that work out for you and Carlisle, Emmett?"

"Ooohhh, I can be turned just after New Year's!!! What a great New Year's resolution for me!!!" I shriek in joy bouncing up and down in excitement.


	12. Chapter 12 Bad News

**Happy Reading**

**DISCLAIMER - ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO STEPHANIE MEYERS. **

**STORYLINE BELONGS TO ME.**

"_I wouldn't feel right working for anyone else; I just need to finish out what is left the current contracts which should be done at the end of the year. Which means that I can be turned by the beginning of the year, would that work out for you and Carlisle, Emmett?"_

"_Ooohhh, I can be turned just after New Year's!!! What a great New Year's resolution for me!!!" I shriek in joy bouncing up and down in excitement._

**Carlisle POV**

I pick up the phone absently working on finishing up paperwork from my hours in the ER, looking forward to going home and spending some quality time with Esme.

"Dr. Cullen," I reply scribbling some more notes on the paper in front of me.

"Dr. Cullen, there's a Chief Swan here to see you" replies a nurse at the receptionist desk.

"Oh….Chief Swan" I answer surprised, "please send him up, let him know that I'll meet him at the elevator."

I hang up and immediately head to the elevators wondering what Chief Swan could possibly want to talk to me about.

The doors open and Chief Swan is standing there with an agonized look on his face as if he doesn't want to be here but knows he's put it off long enough.

"Chief Swan, what can I do for you?" I ask unsure of what exactly he wants. Although he seems okay with the idea that I'm a vampire and that his daughter is dating and in love with one, I'm still unsure of exactly how calm he is towards us.

"Hello Dr. Cullen, call me Charlie, Bella considers you family so I will too," Charlie says after taking a deep breath.

"Then you must call me Carlisle, is everything alright?" I ask still unsure of how to act around him.

Charlie looks around nervously for a moment before asking, "Is there somewhere private that we can talk?"

"Sure, let's talk in my office" I say turning to lead the way as I again wonder what has brought him to see me in the hospital.

I attempt to find out by asking, "Did Bella call you upon reaching New York, has she settled in alright?"

"She called last night when she got off the plane, said that she would talk to me again when she gets up in the morning." Then Charlie chuckles, "I have to remember that my baby is growing up and finding her own."

As we reach my office and I open the door I reply, "Well I'm pretty sure that she will love you no matter what, even when she gets too old, I'm sure she won't mind you calling her your _baby girl_."

I motion him towards a seat and walk behind my desk to sit down then frown when he gets right back up and starts pacing the room.

Leaning forward with my elbows on the desk I say again, "Charlie, please tell me how I can help you."

"Carlisle, I have Cancer."

I'm shocked into silence as I take in this information before switching to doctor mode and asking, "Are you sure? Did you get a second opinion? If you don't mind me saying you look pretty well to me, no outward signs of the disease."

Charlie walks over to the window and looks out over the town, "Yes, I'm sure. I've had several consultations and they're all the same. They say I have about 6 months to live and that I should consider treatment if I want to live a little bit longer. Just the thought of Bella seeing me like that makes me shudder, because I want her to remember me like I am now. If you would like to run some more tests to confirm, I don't mind since I've been poked and prodded so much already. If I know my daughter, she is not going to believe me and will need to see actual proof."

That's when I realized why he came to me, "You haven't told Bella yet, have you?"

"No, I have not, I'm unsure of how she would take then news, with everything else that is happening to her."

"Charlie, I know you know what I am, and that Bella will become one of us soon, have you considered being changed as well?"

"As long as my daughter is cared for, which I know your family will do, I couldn't ask for more than that."

"Well, the offer still stands if you change your mind Charlie" I say quietly before leading him out of my office to get some blood drawn, as well as the other tests done.

**Emmett POV**

I couldn't help but laugh at Bella's enthusiasm to be with me for eternity and when she looked at me I was completely enraptured by the vision of her. I vaguely heard Jasper cough and chuckle under his breath in discomfort from the amount of lust I am exuding.

All I see is Bella's perk breasts bouncing in passion as she rides me hard - in the shower, in the bed - then imagining other positions as I look at her with lust filled eyes beckoning her to me. From the look in her eyes I can see she immediately remembers our loving last night and from the smell emanating off of her I'm pretty sure everyone else does.

She saunters over to me subtly shaking her hips as I am groaning in pleasurable pain as I watch the room disappear and my focus narrow on her.

I don't even hear the family as they quietly leave the room, nor Edward growl in defeat and retreat, knowing that he has lost the battle and perhaps the war as well.

Listen to me, talking like Jasper when all I see is Bella naked, head thrown back in ecstasy. Hmmm, the smell of her arousal assaults my already hyper senses as she straddles my lap wrapping her arms around my neck.

"What shall we do first after I am turned?" she purrs seductively while grinding against me.

"Hmm, I can think of a few things" I reply as I kiss her passionately nibbling and sucking on her bottom lip, again imagining all those positions I am going to love trying once she becomes immortal.

**Bella POV**

Christmas is approaching quickly and Charlie seems to want to spend a lot of time together, more so now than before I moved here. To say that I find it strange is an understatement, but that does not mean that I don't enjoy spending time with my dad any less.

If anything, I am rather enjoying our time together, catching up and talking, he wants to know what's happening in my life and for that I am grateful because Renee was never one to be concerned. It makes me realize that there was a least one actual parent in my life to guide me. I spent so much time taking care of Renee that I'd forgotten what it was like to actually be taken care of by someone else.

But something tells me that things are not what they appear to be, I heard him several times in the bathroom throwing up or in his room at night crying and every time I ask him what's wrong he tells me nothing.

Then there is the apparent bond that he and Carlisle have struck up and although I am glad, ecstatic even, that they are getting along so well, it makes me wonder what is really going on.

I didn't really have much time to think about since my modeling schedule is packed for the rest of the year and I need to tie up loose ends before I am changed at the beginning of the year.

I'm so excited to be spending eternity with Emmett, however, that excitement is overshadowed by the news Charlie is giving me today.

It's Saturday, Charlie and I are spending the day watching movies and talking, with my modeling career coming to an end I have several gigs that take me out of town over the next month.

I think I have Christmas Eve, Christmas, the day before New Years and New Years day off, other than that I am working back to back with a day tossed in for travel.

We have finished with the first half of our movie marathon – started with Resident Evil Trilogy and ended with The Bourne Trilogy; we also tossed in Transporter 1 and 2 as well as the Mummy Trilogy.

Right now I was fixing lunch before we headed back to finish with the Underworld Trilogy, Wild Things, Unleashed, The Usual Suspects, Addams Family, Addams Family Values and hoping to end with Bram Stoker's Dracula, which should take us well into midnight.

Charlie walks in and I can feel him looking at me as he makes his way to the table to sit down when he says, "Bella, I have something to tell you."

"Sure, Dad, let me just put the finishing touches on lunch and we can talk" I say getting the feeling that he's about to tell me something that I don't want to hear.

I finished preparing lunch, placing Charlie's plate in front of him before grabbing some water from the refrigerator then sitting down across from him.

Charlie looks at me with tears in his eyes before clearing his throat and looking down at his plate for a moment as if to gather his courage for the news that is about to tear my world apart. Finally he looks up and reaches across the table to grasp my hand in his before squeezing it and taking a deep breath.

"Bella, I want you to know that I love you and I don't EVER want you to forget that. I am extremely proud of the intelligent, beautiful, caring, loving exceptional young woman that you've become. I know you will go far succeeding in whatever career path you choose, no matter what you it is that you decide to do with your life, just like I've always known you would."

"I want you to know I completely and wholeheartedly approve of Emmett, he suits you, brings out the nurturer in you and will help you to achieve such greatness."

Taking a deep breath he looks me in the eyes and murmurs quietly, "Bella, I have cancer and I'm dying. The doctors told me I have about six months left to live."

In disbelief I rip my hand from his and stumble up from the table shaking my head in denial murmuring repeatedly, "NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!" before blackness surrounds me and I faint crumbling to the floor.

**A/N - My apologies for the shortness of it, have so little time now, however, will make it up to my readers with a longer next chapter. Thanks for reading.**


	13. Alternative Terms Part 1

**A/N – Unfortunately I no longer have ANY free time whatsoever, so I have to update when I can. I am still working on these stories however, life happens when you are having fun.**

**Happy Reading**

**DISCLAIMER - ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO STEPHANIE MEYERS. **

**STORYLINE BELONGS TO ME.**

_Taking a deep breath he looks me in the eyes and murmurs quietly, "Bella, I have cancer and I'm dying. The doctors told me I have about six months left to live."_

_In disbelief I rip my hand from his and stumble up from the table shaking my head in denial murmuring repeatedly, "NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!" before blackness surrounds me and I faint crumbling to the floor._

**Charlie POV**

As soon as she started to fall to the floor I rushed to catch her carrying her to the couch, kneeling down while pulling out my phone.

Carlisle had given me his number in case I had any more questions or needed anything.

"Hello?"

"Carlisle, its Charlie, I broke the news to Bella this afternoon and she did not take it well. She fainted and I don't know what to do for her, please help."

"Charlie, is she breathing, did she hit her head on anything?" Carlisle asks as I hear a chair scraping and Emmett yelling, "Bella!" as Charlie attempts to explain.

"She's still breathing but out cold, she didn't hit her head on anything" I reply stroking her hair out of her face.

"Emmett is on his way Charlie; I should be there in a couple of minutes, just continue to watch her" Carlisle says hanging up.

I turn back to Bella, watching her while running my fingers through her hair, wondering how I could think she would not have thrown a fit over this news that I was giving her.

She still had not woken up by the time that Emmett burst through the door rushing to her side at vampire speed.

Had I not already known what he was I would have been scared and a little nervous about his speed.

I relinquished my spot next to her as Emmett crouches down before her whispering, "Bella love, please come back to me, Charlie is still here for you, just please wake up for me, baby. Please I love you, don't leave me."

The minute he reached out and grabbed her hand, her eyes shot open and she sat up with a gasp. Bella glances at Emmett before her eyes turn back to me as she whispers brokenly, "Daddy" before breaking down completely as I rush to sit down next to her.

Pulling her into my arms I rock us both, whispering words of encouragement, as Emmett sits at her feet gripping her hand tightly in comforting silence.

Just then Carlisle knocks on the door and Emmett gets up to let him in. He walks over to us quietly watching before kneeling down in front of Bella silently watching her cry and get comfort from my arms.

**Bella POV**

As soon as I felt Emmett's touch on my hands I jerk upward gasping painfully for air looking around frantically for Charlie and once my eyes land on him I realize the truth of the situation.

Charlie has cancer. He didn't tell me until it was too late. I am going to lose my dad.

Unless I can convince him to get changed with me, I realize that it's selfish because I would have ended up leaving him anyway but it would never have occurred to me that I would lose him to a disease instead of old age.

The thought of losing him distresses me so much that I whisper brokenly, "Daddy" before breaking down completely as he rushes to sit down next to me.

He pulls me into his arms, rocking us both while whispering words of encouragement to me and the more he whispers the more distraught I become because I don't want to lose him ever.

I feel Emmett sit at my feet gripping my hand tightly in silent comfort as I come to the conclusion that nothing Charlie says will making losing him any better.

I've always given of myself every time someone has asked and this is one time that someone is going to give back.

As soon as I sense Carlisle kneeling down in front of us I pull away asking him, "IF Charlie agrees would you be willing to change him Carlisle?"

I ignore the gasps of surprise at my question as I turn fully to look at Carlisle in earnest pleading with my eyes as tears continue to fall silently down my face.

Carlisle takes a deep unneeded breath looking at Charlie before replying, "I've already offered Charlie that option, Bella, however….he declined."

I pause in silence not understanding what I heard correctly, before pulling from Charlie's arms asking angrily, "Why??!??! WHY would you do that Dad?!??!?? Why would you be willing to leave me like that!??!?! Don't you love me enough to give you that!?!??!?!?"

I stand up backing away refusing to look at anyone in my desperation to come to terms with Charlie's impending death as well as his refusal to be turned to SAVE HIS LIFE!!!!!!

"All that I've done and GIVEN of myself whenever anyone asks and I can't have this?!?!? Why DADDY!!!! Why would you refuse him" I continue to rant and rave shaking off Emmett's hands as he approaches and attempts to comfort me.

Charlie turns to look at Carlisle before replying, "I thought since you would have Emmett and the Cullens as a family, you wouldn't need me around."

"Well DAD!!! You fucking thought wrong!!!" I scream out loudly before snapping my fingers and disappearing.

**Emmett POV**

"Bella!!!" Charlie gasps clutching his chest as his heart physically breaks under the wake of what's left of her pain.

"BELLA!!" I roar in panic as she disappears and Carlisle speaks up, "Go Emmett, I'll take care of Charlie."

I spare one glance at them before rushing out of the house in search of Bella. I feel a pull in my chest and let it take over guiding me to her knowing that we would figure something out. I only hope that I find Bella in time to prevent further tragedy from befalling her.

I pushed my legs faster and faster in an attempt to reach her in time because the throbbing in my chest felt like claws now.

Apparently I spoke too soon about her being in danger since I found her standing at the edge of the cliffs several miles down from First Beach.

"Bella" I whisper quietly just as she turns and steps off the edge of the cliff. I don't think I just jump and catch her turning us so that my body will catch the brunt of the crash into the water.

I close my eye expecting us to crash through the water but I end up gasping in shock when I land softly on Bella's bed instead.

I open my eyes to see Bella sobbing uncontrollably in my arms clutching my shirt desperately in her attempts to come to terms with everything that has been thrown at her recently.

All I do is tighten my arms around her and let her cry herself out, knowing that once all her tears are gone she will be willing to talk calmly and rationally.

I hear Carlisle come into the room and whisper too low for her to hear, "Charlie is stable right now, and I believe he suffered a mild heart attack, I am going to admit him to the hospital for a few days.

I want to run some tests and make sure his heart is alright, and I'll let him know that she is back, safe and sound."

Carlisle pauses before closing the door, "Just before he fell asleep he said that he would agree to the change as long as she was the one to change him."

"I'll let her know" I say quietly, "Thanks Carlisle for everything."

"She's family, we protect our own, even if it's from themselves" Carlisle says closing the door. "I would like you to bring Bella by the hospital tomorrow so that she can see Charlie and I can check up on her, you might want to make sure she is well rested so that she is strong enough to see Charlie. We'll discuss their change once Charlie is released from the hospital."

As Carlisle closes the door Bella's tears finally stop and she drifts off whimpering as she cuddles closer to me.


End file.
